You Know You Want Me
by Muses-InspireMe-Daily
Summary: Draco and Hermione story where Draco stuggles with his growing feelings for a certain headgirl... First fanfic please be gentle if you decide to review. Although any reviews will be greatly appreciated. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Draco's POV**

Four years. Four fucking years of my life. Wasted. On her. Why? Oh why did she have to become slightly attractive? She has to be an enchantress because every single fucking thing she does entices me! Seeing her again after summer is torture.

Especially since she's with _him_. Seeing her on the train: laughing at _his _jokes, holding _his _hand… it made my blood boil. She should be mine. No. she WILL be mine. This year I've made her my personal mission. I **always **get what I want. The Malfoy family ALWAYS gets what it wants.

I heard the little vixen before I saw her, walking in holding _Weaselbee's _hand. He kissed heras they sat down and I saw red, taking my frustration out on my sausage as I speared it on my fork.

Just as Dumbledore asked for silence Granger leant over the table and kissed the Weasel on the cheek. Anger swelled inside me as I slammed my fork into the table as hard as I could. "FUCK! Great fucking Merlin's beard!" Blaise screamed.

The whole hall turned in our direction. The fork I thought had gone into the table was in fact in Blaise's hand. "You motherfucker! It's in my hand you sperm count!" People around us started laughing, even Dumbledore looked amused. "For Salazar Slytherin's sake! Get this fork out my fucking hand you dragon anal fluff!"

"Sorry mate," I said after finding my voice again.

"SORRY? You put a fork in my HAND! What the fuck mate! What IS that? Is that a fucking SAUSAGE in my hand? You couldn't be arsed to eat before you fucking stabbed me? Don't just sit there like a mandrake root and stare! SOMEONE get this fucking fork OUT of my hand NOW! I'm in more pain then a person being attacked by a rogue Grindylow!"

Crabbe lent forward and pulled the fork out before quickly eating the sausage. "Thank Merlin's arse for that!"

"Mr Malfoy would you please escort Mr Zabini to the to the hospital wing?" I got up and helped Blaise up before hastily retreating. As we made our escape, I faintly heard Dumbledore fading voice, "I don't think my opening speech will be quite as amusing as Mr Zabini's outburst but I shall give it a go…"

Half an hour later and Blaise's hand was bandaged and both he and Draco were sitting in the Hospital Wing eating some dinner. "How's your hand mate?" Draco asked timidly.

"Feels like it's been stabbed with a fork."

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want?"

"Yeah… well why did you stab my hand?"

"I meant to stab the table"

"OK, whatever. Why did you go to stab the table?"

"I was angry."

"No shit Sherlock. I figured that out as soon as I got over the pain and shock of a fucking fork being shoved into my hand. But why were you so angry?"

"I saw Weaselbee and Granger smooching and it just made me so mad that someone as disgusting as that mudblood loving ginger could get a girlfriend before me!" It wasn't the entire truth nor was it a complete lie.

"Ah I see."

"You see what?"

"You like someone but they either don't want you or they already have a boyfriend." I stared at him in complete amazement. "How do you do that? Know exactly what's wrong?"

"It's a gift…" Blaise said as a cheeky grin formed on his face, "But it also helps when your my best mate. So who is it you like?" I resisted the urge to tell him even though he was my best friend and he should know I still couldn't tell him.

Slytherins hate everyone except out owns, especially Griffindors. "I can't tell you… but I can tell you she's the most beautiful girl in the wizarding world. She's smart, funny… she knows how to stand up for herself… she's perfect." I finished with a smile on my face as I thought of her. "Woah. I have to meet this girl. It's not every day you hear Draco Malfoy describe anything but himself as perfect." Blaise said smirking again.

"Shut up! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything…" I said blushing slightly. Wait. Malfoys don't blush for anyone.

"No, honestly dude I'm happy for you. I've seen you go through shit before. What with your Dad and Aunt and everything, and I'm happy to see you finally being serious about something instead of mucking around like most of the time. So how do you plan on getting this fair maiden?"

"She might not be a fair maiden for long if her boyfriend has anything to do with it."

"Oh, I see…" Blaise paused before continuing, "Well you can always do the whole seducing thing. It worked for my Uncle and his fifth wife."

"Seducing thing?"

"Yeah. Be all seductive. You know… tease her make sure she's getting hot for you. So whenever she's near you she goes crazy and all thoughts of her boyfriend go out of the window."

"Hmmm…sounds like a plan. Hey, dude how come you know so much about sex and girls and shit?"

"Again it's a gift. But having a family of men that constantly changes their wives and mistresses do come in handy."

"Ah, I see…"

"Come on man let's get back to the common room and hatch our daring plan – start thinking how to put it into action."

"I would but I'm –"

"- Head boy, oh I totally forgot, which is a surprise as you have been going on about it a bit," Blaise said interrupting me with his usual smirk as we headed out of the hospital wing.

"Shut up. So I won't be going to our common room since I have my own dormitory" I said bragging slightly.

"Alright! No need to rub it in. Especially when I have to share with Crabbe and Goyle ."

"Haha! I wonder who head girl is? I hope to Merlin it isn't Pansy Parkinson. I've only just managed to get shot of her!"

"Yeah, she is rather annoying. I could have told you who had girl is but unfortunately some idiot stabbed me with a fork."

"Alright! Alright! I guess I should go find out…" I said turning to leave…

"Dude, gimme the password! I wasn't there remember?"

"Oh yeah it's "pureblood". I'll see you tomorrow."

"Depends who's head girl…" Blaise said with a wink as he headed down a flight of stairs, heading in the direction of the dungeons. I grinned and headed up the stairs the Head's dormitories were on the sixth floor. As I approached the dormitory I began to feel nervous. What if Pansy Parkinson was Head Girl? Or even worse Lavender Brown? Or that psycho Romilda Vane?

Once outside the painting that concealed the entrance to the Head's quarters I shook my head in an attempt to rid himself of nervous thoughts. "Cauldron Cakes," I muttered and the portrait swung open. I hesitantly climbed through to the shared common room.

It was a very grand space decorated in soft creams and harsh greys. There was a marble fireplace with a grey loveseat placed directly in front of it. Cream drapes and cushions also adorned the room, accompanied by a wooden table with leather armchairs and a beautiful rustic writing desk with desk chair. The whole room had the feel of classic elegant beauty to it.

But the rooms beauty was nothing compared to that of the beauty that emerged through the door on the right. Her golden wavy hair, which bounced so lightly as she walked now had a heavenly glow as the light from the crystal chandelier shone down upon it.

She was the epitome of beauty, he thought, as she leant against the door frame. She radiated confidence and knowledge. She was like a Greek goddess. She was Hermione Granger… and she was talking to me. Bollocks! I must look like a right Hippogriff just standing here staring. Now is the time to say something Draco!

"The chandelier is shiny." OMG! 'The chandelier is shiny'. Of course its shiny it's made of crystal!

"Well it's nice to know your being serious about your position. I should have known you hadn't changed; after all you are a Malfoy. Only a fool would accept more!" Great now I've pissed her off! Hang on, wait a second! She just insulted me, and my family. No one insults a Malfoy!

"Now hang on a minute Granger. Did you honestly think I would change? How long have we known each other? Six years now…" I took a step towards her and her body moved slightly to the left and away from the door. Aha. I had her trapped.

I took another step towards her and saw a flash of fear in her warm brown eyes. I lowered my voice to a more seductive tone and continued, "…and in those six long years have I changed?" I took another step until I was right in front of her.

I leaned towards her and saw her lick her lips. God, I want to take her right now. I pressed my body against hers and was delighted to hear her breathing become heavier. I leaned further in so I could stare directly into her eyes and placed my hands either side of her head.

"Well Granger I believe I asked you a question."

"N..n..no." She stuttered looking directly at me.

"So what you said was stupid. Wasn't it?"

"Y..yes," she said sounding out of breath. She sounded so sexy like that. Her breath fanned my face. It was so sweet. Enticed, I couldn't help but lean in further in.

"So you should apologize to me for saying such mean, awful things." My voice was low, seductive, teasing her. She started to lean towards me. Our lips inches apart. I pulled back. She pouted. God, what was she doing to me? She felt the same! She has too!

"Tell me your sorry." I commanded.

"I'm sorry", she whispered .

"Good girl."

And I kissed her. I couldn't believe it. I, Draco Malfoy, heir to the richest wizarding company was kissing her, Hermione Granger, muggle born. And she was kissing me back! Her hands moved to my hair pulling me closer. She moaned as I slid my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss further. One of her hands left my hair and slid down my back to grasp my bum.

She used that hand to pull me even closer. I groaned as my erection pressed into her. Then she stopped. She leant back and placed her hands by her sides. I tried to look into her eyes again but she wouldn't look at me. Then she slapped me. My head jerked to the side and I stepped back clutching my now burning cheek.

"I have a boyfriend Malfoy. I will not be one of your playthings." Then she turned and marched back through the door she came through slamming it so hard that the chandelier jingled, leaving me standing there.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Hermione POV **

Ron held my hand as we got off the carriage and walked towards the school. We had been going out for six months and I had soon found out that our relationship wasn't what I suspected. Don't get me wrong Ron is a fabulous boyfriend: caring, doting, funny, good looking…although at times he can be a bit insensitive and he does have a fiery temper.

But our relationship is not what I thought it would be. It's not that us being friends for years has made him feel like a brother to me, like I feel for Harry. I am attracted to Ron and our relationship is a good one…for the most part. It's just…well…it lacks heat or passion.

I'm not a slut or anything but our relationship lacks the craving just to be near to each other like Harry and Ginny or Luna and Neville just seem to have. Our relationship is more sweetness and companionship than anything else.

However, saying that, people keep saying how we should have been together years ago… and that's when I feel that maybe I'm being wrong – that I'm paranoid or something. Maybe Ron and I are meant to be together. Maybe its destiny.

That's why I've decided to let these thoughts go. Because Ron has done nothing wrong. He is kind and sweet… and that is why I'm giving us a chance. _**He**_ deserves a chance.

We held hands as we walked into the Great Hall. We got many surprised but pleased glances thrown our way from all tables. Seamus even yelled "About time!"

Ron gave me a sweet kiss as we sat down and I got immense satisfaction seeing Lavender Brown scowling at me from down the table. After Harry and Ginny sat opposite us, Ron leant towards me and gently whispered in my ear, "You look so beautiful tonight…Head Girl."

I blushed. Like I said he's sweet. As a reward I leant across, and kissed him on the cheek just as Professor Dumbledore called for silence…

"Fuck! Great fucking Merlin's Beard!" Blaise Zabini screamed making practically everyone in the hall jump. I looked behind me to where Blaise was sat. He was staring at his hand which seemed to be attached to his fork.

"You motherfucker! It's my fucking hand you sperm count!"

Most people started to laugh at this – even Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Me, Ron, Harry and Ginny were among the few that weren't. I mean being that rude and crude (regardless if you have a fork stuck in your hand or not) is just unnecessary and absolutely not funny.

"For Salazar Slytherin's sake! Get this fork out of my fucking hand you dragon anal fluff…!" I rolled my eyes. I should have known Draco Malfoy was behind this. He just had to have to have all the attention. Ron, Ginny and Harry were now laughing – they thought it was hilarious that Draco Malfoy had been called a dragon anal fluff. I had on the other hand had managed to hold onto my maturity.

"…What is that? Is that a fucking sausage on my hand? You couldn't be arsed to eat it before it before you fucking stabbed me! Don't just sit there like a mandrake root and stare! Someone get this fucking fork out of my hand!" It was then that I joined my friends in laughing. Sorry, but even a responsible Head Girl like me finds Blaise Zabini having a sausage attached to his hand via Draco Malfoy's fork hilarious.

We all finally managed to stop laughing just as Dumbledore spoke to Malfoy; "Mr Malfoy would you please escort Mr Zabini to the hospital wing ." I turned in time to see both Malfoy and Blaise hastily retreating. Just as they left, Dumbledore spoke again:

"I don't think my opening speech will be quite as amusing as Mr Zabini's outburst but I shall give it ago," some people gave a small chuckle to this – even a few teachers permitted themselves a smirk. "But first a few announcements: welcome first years to Hogwarts! And welcome back to older students! I know last year was tough on tough on everyone but we must rise above it and carry on as our loved ones would want…"

At the mention of loved ones I looked at Ron – we were all affected by his brother's death and in many ways we were still feeling the pain and anger. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze then I spared a glance at Harry. His grief had been the worst he'd lost nearly everyone he loved in the battle.

"…As a tribute to all those people, both magical and muggle alike, who lost their lives in the final which took place right here at Hogwarts, we have arranged a memorial which shall be arriving sometime this year. At this time the whole school will gather along with members of the wizarding community to pay their respects to the fallen.

Now on to a few notices: firstly all years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to everyone. Secondly, this year's Head Boy and Head Girl are: Hermione Granger of Griffindor…"

Suddenly the hall irrupted with earth shattering applause and cheers from the Griffindor Table along with most students from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Of course the Slytherins didn't even bother to clap their hands together. Not that I'm remotely bothered – Slytherins weren't worth bothering with.

"… and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" This time the thunderous applause came from the table on the far left.

WHAT? Draco **Malfoy** is Head Boy? **Malfoy **is the person I'm going to share the Head's responsibilities with! DRACO MALFOY! I can already see that I will be doing **everything **myself! Why has Dumbledore picked Malfoy to be Head Boy? We **hate **each other. More to the point **he **hates **me**!

Whether that's because I'm a 'mudblood' or a Griffindor, or the most cleverest girl in our year… I don't know. Most properly the combination of all three! But anyway… the point is we don't get on. Which makes the fact we have to **live **together in the Head's dormitories just GREAT!

But this is MY responsibility, one I have wanted for seven years and I will NOT let Malfoy destroy this opportunity for me.

By now Dumbledore had finished his speech and Ron was pulling me up by my arm. We held hands again as we walked up the staircase surrounded by our friends. I contributed little to the conversation – still reeling from Dumbledore's shock announcement. When we reached the sixth floor, Ron and I said our goodbyes. Our kiss was good and long, even with Ron's eagerness to use tongue. A lot of tongue.

We eventually separated before we headed in our separate directions, him towards Griffindor tower along with Harry and the others while I headed towards the Head's dormitory.

After a short walk I reached the portrait of the Hogwarts Crest which concealed the opening to the Head's dormitory. "Cauldron Cakes" as soon as I spoke the password the portrait swung open revealing my new sleeping quarters.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw the common room which was covered in creams and greys. It was so different to the Griffindor common room. It was more stylish then homely, but it was still fabulous. I walked up the staircase on the right, just as if I had been back in the Griffindor common room. There at the top of the staircase on the door was the Griffindor crest along with a plaque that said Hermione Granger.

I pushed open the door to find my room. It looked just like my one back at Griffindor tower with only a few minor differences. My bed was now a huge double, four poster bed but still had the same red and gold sheets and pillows. Now I had my own huge wardrobe, dresser and dressing table. My trunk was already at the foot of my bed and Crookshanks was sleeping in the middle of my bed, curled into a ball.

I smiled at the sight and headed through the door on the left. It lead to the bathroom, complete with a huge spa shower and a bathtub that looked more like a swimming pool. There was another door on the opposite wall. I opened it to find another bedroom.

It must be Malfoy's room. Great! Just great. We have to share a bathroom! This is going to be fun! NOT! He'll properly turn my bath water to jelly or make snakes appear in the shower! Not to mention the high risk of him walking in while I'm using the bathroom!

A noise from downstairs caught my attention. Malfoy must have arrived. I may as well go down and make my presence known as we could start to try and be civil. I walked out of my new bedroom and back down the stairs. I saw Malfoy as soon as I reached the common room. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. I decided to say what I wanted to say now, before the surprise wore off and he some smart asked response.

"Look Malfoy I don't like the fact that I'm stuck living with you for a year and that I have to share the greatest honour that has ever been bestowed upon me and I'm sure you share my feelings. But I'm sure we can both be mature about this situation, especially with what we've all had to endure and that we can behave like adults…"

I trailed off as it became evident he wasn't listening. Anger flashed through me. Here I was trying to make an effort and he was too self-centred to even listen! "The chandelier is shiny." Malfoy said as he stopped staring. Did he actually just say that? Obviously my hoping we could get through this with minimal problems was wrong.

"Well it's nice to know your being serious about your position, I should have known you hadn't changed, after all your just a Malfoy. Only a fool would expect more!" As soon as I'd said these words Malfoy's expression changed to one of absolute anger.

"Now hang on a minute Granger. Did you honestly think I would change? How long have you know me now? Six years now…" He took a step towards me and I moved to the left backing away from his livid gaze and away from my escape route. Dammit! Fear spread through me as he kept advancing.

"…and in those long six years have I changed?" He leant towards me and pressed his body against mine. I was surprised as my breathing became heavier and that I didn't mind having Malfoy this close to me. What was going on with me? Reach for you wand! Malfoy placed his hands either side of my head.

"Well Granger, I believe I asked you a question?"

"N..n..no" I replied, my voice coming out in a shaky whisper.

"So what you said was stupid wasn't it?"

"Y..yes." I whispered again. Malfoy began to lean toward me our lips getting closer and closer.

"So you should apologize to me for saying such man, awful things." I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying instead I found myself leaning towards him, desperate to have his lips on mine. Before they touched Malfoy pulled back smirking slightly as I found myself pouting.

"Tell me you're sorry," Malfoy commanded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Good Girl" he said and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Draco Malfoy and liking it. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. My hands moved to his hair of their own accord and pulled him closer. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, deepening the kiss further.

I let one hand slide out of Malfoy's hair and down his back before grasping his behind and pulling his body closer. He groaned and his erection pressed against me. Erection? What was I doing? I have a boyfriend!

Omg! Ron!

I pulled back instantly, guilt and shame flooding through me as my arms fell to my sides. I cast my eyes downwards unable to look at him. Then I slapped at him. He fell back clutching his cheek.

"I have a boyfriend Malfoy. I will not be one of your playthings." I said before going through the door that leads to my room slamming it as hard as I could.

Once I reached my room I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. What had I done? Why had I kissed him? Ron is my boyfriend! I **love** Ron. So what in Merlin's name had made me kiss Malfoy? Why **Malfoy**? It wasn't like I had feelings for him…well not lovey dovey feelings.

He's spent the last six years making mine, Ron's and Harry's lives hell. So all I felt for him was contempt. That still didn't explain why what happened downstairs happened. I have to think logically about this. My cool logic has got me through tougher jams then this.

Oh, but that kiss was so hot. It felt so right. His kiss was so different to Ron's. It was filled with passion. Passion…that was it! I had been feeling off in my relationship with Ron because we lacked passion. That was it! The reason why I had kissed Malfoy was because it was passionate!

Now that I knew the reason behind what had just happened I felt better. I still felt incredibly guilty about kissing Malfoy but I felt relieved that I understood why it happened. For one hideous moment I thought I had feelings for him!

But, of course, that's impossible. Sure…he's good looking if you like that sort of thing (which I don't). but just because he may be attractive does not mean I have feelings for him. Absolutely ridiculous. I just need to work on my relationship with Ron. He's the one I love.

With my moment of madness understood I decided to go to bed. I had to be up early to have breakfast with my **boyfriend **Ron. I quickly got changed for bed, made sure both doors to my room were locked and climbed into bed. I was asleep seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Draco POV**

The door slammed shut with such force that the chandelier swung backwards and forwards. My hand was still clutched to my now stinging cheek as I continued to stare at the door. I stood there in complete shock. What the hell had happened?

Oh yeah! I just shared the most amazing kiss with the most infuriating girl! Which ended with me having a slapped face! Again! How dare she slap? She enjoyed the kiss. She had to. Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me.

I turned and stormed up to my room, banging the door shut as I went. She had to feel the same as she kissed me back! She even moaned! I'd heard it! It was amazing. I smirked as I replayed the memory of the kiss. I thought about what she had said to me after she slapped me:

"I have a boyfriend, Malfoy. I will not be one of your playthings."

I know people around here think I'm some badass player but I just let them think that. Sure, Pansy and I fooled around now and again but that was it! Of course people thought differently. I'd heard the rumours: that I had a different girl every week and sure I did encourage the rumours as they added to my reputation.

But they weren't true! Sure, a lot of girls had come on to me through the years but I hadn't actually pursued any of them! But Hermione didn't know that! If she believes rumours about me…

Bollocks!

That explained why she pulled away she thought I wanted her for sex! I thought back to what Blaise had said; I needed to seduce her – show her that I wanted her for more than sex! I would start with my plan tomorrow but for now I needed to sleep. I changed and climbed into bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

It was early when I woke, about half 6, the birds were still chirping in the trees outside and I knew that many people were still sleeping. I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and as I waited for the water to warm I checked the door to Hermione's room. It was locked.

Did she do that to stop me from coming into her room? I smirked as the question crossed my mind. I turned my attention back to my shower and pulled my boxers off before I stepped under the warm water. I poured shampoo into my palm and began to rub it into my hair. I stepped back under the spray as I washed the soap from my hair.

I heard a gasp as the soap ran down my body. I looked up to see a shocked Hermione standing in the doorway. Her eyes followed the soap as it ran down my body and I saw her bite her lip. That one act was so sexy I felt my body begin to stir as a rush of desire shot through me.

"See something you like Granger?" I asked, smirking. She didn't answer me. Instead she just stood there staring at my body. "Hermione?" I asked using her first name. That did it.

"Huh?" she asked as her eyes rose to my face, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"I said do you see something you like? But gathering by the way you've been starring, there is. You could always join me you know - we could replay last night…" I trailed off; knowing that I'd made her think of last night. She moaned as she remembered and I was overcome with the sudden urge to go to her and kiss her before taking her back to my room.

She was still stood there. She looked like she wanted to join me but instead she stepped back, shook her head and left, closing the door behind her. I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that flooded my body as she left.

I quickly washed the soap from my body and finished my shower, wrapping a towel around my waist I climbed out. After I finished my bathroom routine I walked back to my room. I began to think back to what had just happened, the way she stared at me made me know for certain that she wanted me. Blaise was right. I needed her to be mine. And I _**would **_find a way to make that happen.

As I got dressed I heard the distant sound of running water – Hermione was having a shower! The image of Hermione in the shower flooded my mind. I imagined her standing under the shower and the water running down her body…

WOAH! I need to get out of this room before I do something she might live to regret. I quickly finished getting dressed and got out of my room before the temptation to join her overtook me. I sat down in the common room and tried to get the thought of Hermione naked out of my head.

Instead I thought back to my plan to seduce her. I needed to get her away from Weasley, and show her how bad he was for her, how he cared more about chess, Quidditch and his boyfriend Potter then being there for her. He didn't realise how special she was. He knew nothing about girls and how to treat them. He treats her like an accessory something to make him look better. He didn't even kiss her correctly.

She needed more passion in her life. After all she's a very passionate person as I found out last night. I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face as I remembered the night before… yeah… she was definitely a passionate person.

But Weasley didn't know that. He doesn't know anything. Especially not how to please a girl like her. I bet they haven't even got past second base. The way she has pressed herself against me last night was enough to show me she wants to get past it. Way past it.

The way to win her over was to seduce her. To show her that I can give her what Weasley can't…or won't, and at the same time I need to show her she's not just a fling. That I really _**do **_care about her and at the same time prove to her that Weasley is the wrong man for her and that _**I'm **_the right man for her!

It was then that I heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps as they descended the stairs. I looked up in time to see Hermione enter the common room. She looked stunning even in her Griffindor uniform. It surprised me that I could find anyone who wore those colours attractive. But I did. I didn't just think she was attractive I thought she was beautiful.

In that moment morning sunlight poured through the window bathing her in a golden glow making her almost angelic. It was then that I realised she was destined to be mine and I would make that happen. Right now.

"Look Hermione," she looked slightly surprised that I used her full name, "about last night - "

I was suddenly nervous about talking to her. For the first time I, Draco Malfoy, was unsure how a girl would react to me. I felt slightly sick as I prepared to reveal my feelings and see if they were returned. I had never felt so uneasy and unsure in my life. I didn't like it. As a Malfoy I was always sure of myself. It astounded me that she could do this to me – make me feel things I'd never felt before: nervousness, unease, even love. But before I could confess my feelings she interrupted me.

"Last night was nothing, Malfoy."

I felt like I'd been hit with the Cruciatus curse. I felt like something inside me had shattered. I just sat there staring at her unable to comprehend what she did. I didn't understand. She had kissed me!

She made a move to leave. I grabbed her hand. I couldn't let her go. Not when I knew who she'd run to. Not until I made sure she meant what she had said. Not until I'd said what I had to say and she understood.

"Let go of me Malfoy," she spat trying to tug her arm free. I tightened my grip, preventing her from getting free.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Fine." She glared at me. I let go of her hand hesitant that she'd run away. She didn't. Instead she folded her arms still glaring at me. It amazed me how sexy she looked even when she was angry.

"Get on with it Malfoy. I don't have all day." Her impatient tone only added to her attractiveness.

"So snappy first thing in the morning, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or just the wrong bed?" I said with a teasing smirk.

"If you're going to talk to me like that I'm going to leave." She span on her heel and began striding towards the portrait hole. I wasn't having this. I needed to talk to her. Now. And she would listen. I grabbed her again this time both her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Behave Granger. I have some nice things to say to you."

"I find that hard to believe," she scoffed.

"Just shut up and let me say what I'm going to say!" She stared at me, waiting for what I desperately wanted to tell her. I avoided her gaze as I began my speech:

"Last night was amazing. I didn't want it to end. I want what happened last night to happen again. The thing is Hermione, I like you a lot. I have for a while."

My gaze rose until I was staring into her eyes she was staring at me, a look of complete shock was on her face. I sensed that she didn't completely believe what I said and that I had to prove it. Keeping my gaze locked on hers, I leaned down slowly, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted, as I moved our lips closer together. I gently pressed my lips to hers in the most romantic and loving kiss of my life.

My heart sped as I felt her press her lips against mine in return. After a few seconds of complete bliss I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers not wanting her to think I wanted things to go too far and for her to freak out again.

"See what I mean? You want me too. I know you have feelings for me," I said smiling at the fact she still had her eyes closed and her lips slightly pouted.

"Yes Draco, I do have feelings for you," she whispered. The fact she used my first name spread warmth through my body but that was nothing compared to the immense joy I felt that she had revealed that she also had feelings for me.

"Feelings like hate and loathing. I _**don't **_want you Malfoy and I _**don't**_ believe you. I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to get at me, Harry and Ron but it _**won't**_ work. I love Ron and if anyone gets to kiss or touch me it is him."

Before I could react to what she said she moved away from me, across the common room and out the portrait hole. Once she'd left I felt her words start to sink in and my heart sank. It felt like an invisible stone was weighing me down.

But I couldn't believe what she'd said to me. I _**refused **_to believe her. I stormed out the portrait hole, determined to make her admit the truth, only to stop dead at the sight before me. Hermione, my Hermione was kissing Weasley. Right in front of me. She had him against the wall and was kissing him with all the passion she'd kissed me with last night.

Anger and sadness filled me at what I saw. I removed my gaze from the couple, closing my eyes and fists tightly when I heard Hermione moan behind me. I swiftly walked away from her turning a corner and leaving them far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**H.P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly as I woke from a dream that, if I'm honest, I didn't want to wake up from. Draco had plagued my dreams from the moment I had closed my eyes, he'd been there kissing me, holding me sometimes just talking to me.

In my dreams it had felt right. Just like the kiss we shared last night. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face or the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in my stomach. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like this?

Especially towards Malfoy. Ron didn't even provoke this kind of reaction from me! I was starting to think that I did feel something for Malfoy… but that's impossible. It was just me craving to have some passion in my life and Malfoy had been the way in which I had momentarily achieved it.

I needed to get rid of this feeling. This longing I had for Draco. Perhaps a shower would wash away the feelings as well as the dream. I got out of bed, stretched and walked toward the bathroom. Confusing thoughts of Draco and Ron swirled in my brain, momentarily consuming it. If my brain hadn't been in such a conflicted state it may have registered the distant sounds of running water…

I opened the bathroom door and got the shock of my life. Draco was in the shower. Draco was naked in the shower. And I was standing there staring at him. My gaze drifted over his body following the soap as it ran down his body…his very toned and muscular body…which must have been the result of years of Quidditch.

But, then again, Ron wasn't built like that and he played Quidditch. I followed the soap as it continued down his toned stomach and starting moving further down….

Damn! I could s why he was nicknamed the Slytherin 'sex-god'. I had felt him last night but that was nothing compared to seeing him.

"Hermione?"

My mind suddenly jolted back to reality and my gaze snapped up to stare at his face – colour flooded my face at the fact he had caught me staring at him. My teeth let go of my bottom lip which I must have caught subconsciously between my teeth, and answered with a pathetic, "Huh?"

"I said do you see something you like? But gathering by the way you've been starring there is. You could always join me you know –we could replay last night…" he trailed off and I could feel the heat within me rise as a moan I couldn't contain passed through my lips.

And at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to join him in that shower and kiss him and losing myself in him again. But I couldn't. Not now. Not ever, so instead of joining him, and possibly having the best experience of my life so far.

I took a step back shaking my head as I did so and exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I leant against the door and took some deep breaths trying to calm the thoughts that were now raging in my mind. I had just been about to get into the shower with Draco Malfoy!

Where was my cool logic, when I had stood their staring at him like a dementor? I am Hermione Granger -One third of the Golden Trio - who stayed calm and fought Death Eaters while using aforementioned logic to find seven Horcruxes!

What was happening to me? I couldn't stand Draco normally! And since when have you started calling him Draco? Since the kiss that's when. Come on Hermione! Think! You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age! Use your head! Find a solution to this problem!

I heard a soft bang as Malfoy went back to his room. Finally, I could have my shower in peace! I hesitantly opened the bathroom, half expecting to see a naked Malfoy standing there. I was quite surprised at the feeling of disappointment that filled me when I realised Malfoy had in fact left the bathroom.

I quickly shut and locked the door that lead to my room before locking the door that lead to Malfoy's room. For some reason, knowing that he was on the other side of the door made me feel excited and I was suddenly overtook by the urge to unlock the door and walk into his room just to see him again…

What was happening to me? I wasn't like this; Hermione Granger wasn't like this; especially over Draco Malfoy. But deep down a part of m knew exactly what had happened to me.

A small part of my brain was screaming the answer but the rest of my brain won't listen because there is no logic to that answer. That answer didn't make any sense. The answer is that I have feelings for Draco Malfoy; romantic feelings… and their getting stronger.

I pushed myself away from the door and turned towards the shower turning it on before removing my clothes. I sighed as the jet of hot water hit my back and I felt the tension quickly fade from my body. I'd deal with the Malfoy problem later.

After all, it wasn't like I was going to act on my feelings and besides I had Ron. I grabbed my shampoo and began washing my hair as I pushed all thoughts of Draco out of my mind.

After I finished my shower, I hastily got dressed in my uniform and headed down the stairs to the common room, knowing that Ron was properly already waiting outside the portrait hole to take me for breakfast.

That was another sweet thing about Ron I couldn't see Malfoy waiting for me so we could go and get breakfast together. Speak of the devil, there was Draco already in the common room and he was just staring at me. Had he been waiting for me?

Probably to tease me about what happened in the bathroom. The way he was staring at me though…

He didn't look like he was going to tease me; there was no smirk on his face or evil glint in his eye. In fact his face looked softer than normal and his eyes seemed to glow with an emotion I had never seen him look so peaceful or kind. He looked beautiful.

"Look Hermione," he began. I felt the look of surprise that spread over my face at his use of my first name. I didn't want to hear what he was about to say, the real reason why he had kissed me. It had just been a joke, a game and the very memory repulsed him. I didn't want to hear that. So instead I cut him off.

"Last night was nothing, Malfoy" I felt a pain in my chest as I told the lie. My stomach fluttered as his face fell at my words. Had I thought wrongly about how he felt? No. I couldn't let myself hope. It was too dangerous to hope. He was Draco Malfoy after all.

I had to get out of here; Ron was waiting for me… but the thought of leaving Malfoy – especially now- made me feel sad. But I did move. I walked straight past him.

But he grabbed my hand – stopping me.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" I spat, shocked at the venom in my voice as I tried to tug my arm free from his grasp instead he tightened his grip preventing me from moving.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." I felt slightly scared about what he had to say but also excited that he could be about to say what I longed for him to say. No matter how I felt, I was 100 per cent sure I didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

In an attempt to appear unaffected by his determination I answered with a "Fine" as I glared at him until he let me go and then crossed my arms in a faux attempt to look annoyed by his presence.

When he hadn't said anything for a few seconds I decided to break the silence with an impatient, "Get on with it Malfoy! I don't have all day!"

Malfoy's face brook out into that evil smirk of his. I had been scared about seeing it appear during the conversation, scared that it would confirm my initial thoughts and fears about why he wanted to talk to me.

"So snappy first thing in the morning, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or just the wrong bed?" He said, the smirk getting bigger as he teased me. A flash of heat ran through me at the thought of waking up in his bed.

In an attempt to hide my reaction from him I retorted with "If you're going to talk to me like that then I'm going to leave," and span on my heel and strode across the common room in the direction of the portrait hole.

A flash of fear ran through me as Draco grabbed my arms, preventing me from leaving and pushed me against the wall, memories of the previous night flooded my mind at his closeness.

"Behave Granger. I have some nice things to say to you." I almost snorted at what he said.

Instead I managed to reply with a "I find that hard to believe".

"Just shut up and let me say what I'm going to say!" I did as he said stared at him waiting for what he wanted to say to me. I was surprised to see his eyes lower as he began what he wanted to say. "Last night was amazing; I didn't want it to end. I want what happened last night to happen again. The thing is Hermione, I like you a lot and I have for a while."

Ok. That I had not expected. I had hoped he liked me after what had happened last night, but I hadn't expected for him to actually have feelings for me too!

Even though a part of me was so happy about his confession a small part of my brain began to ask questions: Maybe he didn't mean it though. Maybe it was a game to get me into bed. Maybe he wanted to split me and Ron up. Maybe-

Draco finished my internal rant by leaning closer to me. I knew what he wanted and if I'm honest I wanted it to. He kept leaning in slowly and I realised he was giving me the time to pull back. My heart thudded faster as he got closer. His lips touched mine and I wondered how I had survived the night without having his lips against mine.

Against my better judgement I returned the kiss and found myself thinking he was a much better kisser then Ron. All too soon he pulled away from me. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to process the emotions that now whirled around inside me.

"See what I mean? You want me too. I know you have feelings for me," Draco whispered to me and I could hear the grin on his face. This was wrong though. I was betraying Ron. My boyfriend. My sweet, kind, caring, attentive boyfriend.

And for what? Draco Malfoy? No. No I wouldn't continue this. I would be a fling to Malfoy. Just a passing fancy. But to Ron I had a future. A certainty. I had made my choice. Now to make it clear to Malfoy. And stick to it.

Still keeping my eyes closed I whispered, "Yes Draco I do have feelings for you," I opened my eyes and stared into his before continuing with a conviction I was surprised I had, "Feelings like hate and loathing. I don't want you Malfoy and I don't believe you. You're just trying to get at me, Harry and Ron. But it won't work. I love Ron and if anyone gets to kiss or touch me it is him!"

Before he could say anything or I could start to regret what I said or my decision I walked the rest of the way to the portrait hole. I strode determinedly through it and came face to face with Ron. Guilt filled me as I looked at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Morning my beautiful girlfriend," he said and my guilt doubled in size at his words. How could I betray him? He was so sweet.

I found myself grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him towards me as I crushed my lips against his. But as our kiss continued I realised that his kiss was nothing like Draco's. It failed to envoke the same emotions that Draco's had.

I was forced to remind myself that a kiss is not the be all and end all of relationships and I thought I heard the sound of the portrait opening and closing followed by the sound of fading footsteps…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**D.P.O.V**

"What is wrong with you today?" Blaise asked me during our second lesson of the day – Potions.

"Nothing." I said curtly as I furiously cut up some Mandrake root.

"Mate, I may be pretty hot but I'm not dumb. You weren't at breakfast this morning, you stormed into this room, looking like you were going to kill everyone in this room, and we've been in this class for twenty minutes and you haven't once made a joke about Weasley's rags that barely pass as robes or the fact that Longbottom has had to throw his pathetic excuse of a potion away twice."

"Really? I haven't notice." I replied glancing at Longbottom quickly before returning my gaze to the table. I didn't want to look over at Weasley. I didn't think I could stand seeing them happily working together right now. Not after this morning.

"That's what I mean. The Draco Malfoy I know would notice and would have made a joke out of them – not stand around in silence. So why don't you tell me what's up?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I snapped tossing the now cut Mandrake root into my cauldron.

"Ok." Blaise said and I was pleased that he had dropped the subject. We carried on cutting and slicing our ingredients for a few minutes before Blaise interrupted the silence.

"It's that girl that you like so much isn't it?" my stomach instantly plummeted as if a huge weight had been dropped into it. "I'll take your continued silence as a yes." Blaise continued.

"Yeah it is to do with her." I admitted, pain surging in my chest as I remembered Hermione's words of rejection.

"What's happened? Maybe I can help?" Blaise offered.

"You can't help. She made her choice already and I'm not it." I said gloomily.

"Woah. When did this happen?"

"Last night after I left you, I ran into her on the way to my dorm," I added to hide the identity of my crush.

"So she just told you right then and there that you didn't stand a chance?" Blaise inquired.

"No, it didn't happen just like that."

"Well then, tell me what did happen. From the beginning," Blaise persisted.

"Look mat, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That bad then?"

"Well seeing as I saw her locking lips with her boyfriend this morning, after she said that she hates me and wants nothing to do with me, I'd say it was pretty bad yeah."

"Mate, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe it; I really thought she liked me. Especially after we kissed bu-"

"What the hell? You kissed her! When? How?"

"I told you I saw her last night and I tried the whole seducing thing you said and we ended up kissing."

"What was it like?"

"Hands down the best kiss of my life," I said as a grin I couldn't stop spread across my face.

"So she kissed you back?" Blaise asked, a grin that matched mine appeared on his face.

"Yeah, for a few minutes but then she pulled away, slapped me and told me she loved her boyfriend and hates me." I said beginning to feel down again.

"Mate, I think you're missing the point here."

"Really? Because I think the slap said it all to be honest."

Blaise chuckled slightly at my comment.

"You're missing the point entirely, Drac. She kissed you back meaning she has feelings for you! She only said she hates you because you've made her revaluate her feelings." I must have looked as confused as I felt because Blaise continued his explanation.

"Here it is: she has a boyfriend who (to some extent at least) she cares for. Then you come along and you both share this kiss that (by the sounds of it) was pretty amazing, which makes her confused as to what to do with these new found feelings for you. Plus she feels guilty for kissing you when she has a boyfriend, and I expect that she's slightly wary of you because (no offence dude) you have a reputation of being a bit of a man – whore."

"Yeah, that's nice to know and all but what are you getting at?" I asked, not quite understanding the point of his speech.

"My point is that she wouldn't have kissed you if she hadn't wanted t."

"Yeah…so?" people kiss people kiss people who they don't like all the time. As I recall you often share kisses with people you don't like," I said cheekily.

"True, but I doubt the girl we're talking about is like the girls I choose to have a quick make-out or shagging session with." Blaise retaliated.

"No, she's nothing like the girls you go for. She actually has some self-respect."

"Well then, it seems to me that she does like you, if she really is the girl that you think she is, in that she doesn't go around kissing random people that she doesn't care for, then she must like you"

Even though I knew it was foolish, I couldn't stop the hope that suddenly flared up inside me at his words. "Do you really think so?" I couldn't help the words from coming out, regardless of how pathetic I sounded.

"I really do. Mate, you should know this stuff by now your Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah, I do, it's just that I'm travelling unchartered waters with her. Everything's different with her. Which makes the normal rules not apply to her and anyway you weren't there the things she said…she had to have meant them."

"Believe what you want, just giving my opinion on the subject."

As we both got back to our potions (adding and preparing the ingredients) in silence, I thought about the conversation we just had. Blaise did have a point – Hermione had kissed me back and not just once but twice. So she had to be at least attracted to me otherwise she wouldn't have done it. However it was perfectly possible for her to have feelings for me whilst having bigger feelings for Weasley.

This new conclusion didn't fill me with hope either. Instead it hurt and angered me, just like her words this morning – I had come second best to Weasley! I cast my gaze over to where Hermione and Weasley were working side by side.

Her eyes were cast down and her head slightly bent as she concentrated on cutting what was on her desk. Weasley stood next to her gently running his hand down the length of his arm; I'd have gladly given anything to be able to do that. Hermione turned her head and gave Weasley a loving smile (if only that smile was meant for me) before turning away again.

Before she could return to her work, however, she looked up and caught my eye and for a second I felt completely lost in her gaze, the whole world had disappeared and it was just us. But then I remembered that it wasn't and she wanted Weasley not me.

I tore my gaze away from hers and walked to the storeroom in the back of the class. I had to have a few minutes alone. I couldn't even bare to look at her, knowing she was with him…

"Draco?" Her voice made my blood run cold. I didn't want to turn around, but I was unable to resist glancing at her beautiful face. I turned slowly to face her. Even the sight of her now caused an uncomfortable pain in my chest.

"Come to tell me you hate me Granger? Because you did that already and believe me once is enough for me." I said quietly.

"No I wanted to see if you were ok," she said, somewhat timidly.

"Like you care," I snapped instantly regretting my tone.

"Draco I'm sorry. I think we should talk about what happened."

"I think you said quite enough this morning, don't you?"

"Draco, I-"

"Not now Hermione. Please, I can't stand it." My voice sounded broken as I cut her off.

"But-" I couldn't bear to hear her rejection again. Hearing more reasons as to why she didn't like me would kill me right now. Instead I strode straight past her and back to my desk where I stood for the rest of the lesson, keeping my eyes trained to the desk and not towards her…

I was exhausted as I walked into the Great Hall for dinner that evening. It was truly tiring having to avoid Hermione all day, I'd been in and out of storage closets so many times I'd lost count and I felt ready to pass out as I sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Draco…" a sickly sweet sounding voice said, managing to push its way through the fog of tiredness. Without turning, I knew who the voice belonged to: Pansy. She carried on talking to me but I wasn't listening. Hermione and Weaselbee had just walked into the hall.

I suddenly lost my appetite and felt slightly sick as I watched Weasley fawn over her. I gritted my teeth as the urge to haul Weasley out of his chair, and claim my rightful seat next to the prettiest girl in the world, became almost unbearable.

"Draco are you listening to me?" that annoying voice interrupted my thoughts again and I almost flinched as she placed her hand on my arm in an attempt to get my attention. Then it hit me. If there was a chance she liked me she'd get just as jealous as I did when she saw me with someone else.

But then it would hurt her and did I want to do that just to get what I want? I looked over at her again trying to see the answer. But instead I was greeted by the sight of Weasley feeding her food. Anger flowed through me and with its arrival the answer.

"Of course I'm listening babe. You know I love hearing what you have to say. But I've kind of lost my appetite and was wondering if you'd like to continue this conversation in private?" I asked Pansy giving her a cheeky wink when I'd finished.

I knew the answer before she said it. Pansy always gave the same answer: "Yes. Ok." She answered with a huge grin on her face. I got up from the table and made my way back to my common room, knowing Pansy was following quickly behind me.

On our way back to my dormitory we talked about the trivial things that had happened to her over the holiday. I was relieved when we finally reached the heads dormitories, how could I have forgotten how annoying and boring Pansy was? But then as I recieted the password to let us in, I reminded myself of why I was doing this.

Being the gentleman that I am I let Pansy go into the common room before me. When we were both seated on the sofa closet to the fire I began my act.

"I've missed you, Pansy," I said taking her hands in mine, "You're all I've thought of all summer." I watched as my meaningless words caused Pansy to blush and smile and knew that it was time to make my move.

Slowly I leaned towards her and pressed my lips to hers. Immediately she responded to my kiss, deepening it as I felt her tongue brush against mine. I almost pulled away in disgust. I didn't want ot be making out with Pansy. I wanted Hermione but until she wised up to how she really felt, I had to do what I could to make her mine - even if that meant tonguing Pansy to make her realise that, then it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

With this outcome in mind, I moved my hand and wove it through Pansy's hair as I tugged her closer to me and found myself imagining she was Hermione. That Hermione's hair was wrapped round my hand and it was her lips that were moving against mine. With the image of Hermione in my head I pushed Pansy back gently until she lay on the sofa with me on top of her. I groaned as I imagined Hermione pressed this closely against me…

"What the fuck is going on?" The voice pulled me away from my imagined fantasy with a start. I pulled away from Pansy and sat up, looking over my shoulder to see Hermione standing by the portrait hole, her face red with anger.

"What does it look like we're doing Granger?" Pansy's voice answered I glanced back at her to see that she'd sat up on her elbows and had a grin on her face as she looked at Hermione.

"Pupils aren't allowed in the Head's dormitories. So I suggest you leave now," Hermione snapped ignoring Pansy's question and pointing to the portrait hole.

"Draco! Are you going to let HER speak to ME like that?" Pansy shrieked outrage clear on her face.

It seemed my plan had worked. But I hadn't seen her, this angry before. "Pansy leave. I need to teach our head girl a lesson in manners." Pansy looked pleased about my response as she got up to leave. Hermione watched as she left, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

Once the portrait had closed after Pansy, I rose from the sofa as I stood in front of her. "Why are you so mad?" I asked sharply. "Because you are abusing the privileges given to both of us as Heads of this school. We have a duty to set an example to the rest of the students!"

I took a step towards her angry at her made up excuse. "That's bull! That's not why you're angry! You're angry because you saw me kissing Pansy! You're angry because I wasn't kissing you!" I shouted my voice rising with my temper. I kept eye contact with her, staring her straight in the eyes so I could easier read her.

"No it's not!" She replied looking away as she said it.

"Yes it is, and you know it! God, I don't get you Hermione. First you kiss me. Twice! Then you tell me you hate me after I've admitted that I like you and now you're furious at the fact you've caught me kissing another girl! What the hell do you want?" I shouted both extremely angry and confused.

"You." Hermione said in a small voice.

I carried on my tirade oblivious to what she had said: "You are the most infuriating women I have ever met- wait…what?" I asked when her words had sunk in.

"I want you." she repeated all anger gone from her face as she stared at me, "but I'm scared. I don't know what this will mean. I don't want to hurt Ron-" I cut her off, by closing the remainder of the space between us and kissing her deeply. And as her hands tangled in my hair, as she pulled me closer, I knew nothing mattered except her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter for a while I've been really busy with my exams coming up :) so I've rushed to get Hermione's POV done before I get really busy. I hope you guys like it and as always I'd love to hear what you think :) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters just these words below... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**H.P.O.V**

After a few minutes I pulled away from Ron to see he had a somewhat dazed look on his face. I smiled at the look on his face and the fact that I had put it there. But I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that filled me that I hadn't had the same reaction to Ron's kiss as I had to Draco's. But I pushed the disappointment away as I reminded myself of how kind and sweet Ron was and how horrible Draco had been to me in the past years.

"Someone's happy to see me," Ron said with a smile as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm always happy to see you," I said truthfully as I snuggled into his chest.

"Aww, aren't you sweet this morning," Ron said wrapping his arms around me, "how was it, sharing a dormitory with Malfoy?"

My happy mood instantly evaporated at the mention of Draco and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of guilt as I suddenly felt horrible about the things I had said and wished that I could take them back.

"It was fine. We just ignored each other," I lied feeling even guiltier for lying to him.

"Well if he starts to give you any trouble let me know and me and Harry will sort him out."

It was a good job that Ron was holding me or he would have seen the smile that emerged on my face at the thought of Ron and Draco fighting. I knew it wouldn't be a particularly long fight and I could properly guess who would come out on top.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry," Ron said as he pulled away from my embrace.

"Well we can't have that can we?" I said jokily as we shared a quick laugh, before I grabbed his hand and we made our way down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Once we arrived at the Great Hall we sat down opposite an already present Harry and Ginny. "Morning," the couple said as they greeted us.

"How was it staying in a different dorm?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of weird without you guys actually," I replied as I helped myself to some breakfast.

"How was Malfoy?" Harry asked me.

"I've already asked her that," Ron said and annoyance surged through me at the fact he had answered a question that had been meant for me.

I took a calming breath before I answered my question, "I didn't see much of him really we just stayed in our rooms."

"Well if he says or does anything to upset you, Ron and I will sort him out," Harry replied.

"You can't be serious Harry. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy now you can't fight him; he could get you both expelled!" I reasoned.

Harry just laughed at my words, "Hermione, over the years how many time have Ron and I nearly been expelled?"

"Quite a few," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Exactly," Harry continued," and they have been for far more serious issues then breaking Malfoy's nose. Besides as much as I'd love to punch the slimy git, I will only do so if he upsets you."

"Thank you," I said giving up. As the other three started a conversation about Quidditch, I looked towards the Slytherin table in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Draco before my first lesson. But as I scanned the row of students, I noticed Draco was absent from his house table.

Guilt filled me again as I realised the lack of his presence was probably because of my actions this morning. He was avoiding me. If I was in his shoes I would probably be avoiding me too; especially after what I said.

I shook the feeling of guilt off by reminding myself that h was trying to get to me, Harry and Ron. What I said had been harsh, I admit that, but it had also been necessary. I had to say something – to let him know I was onto him and that I knew what he'd said had been lies. He was probably avoiding me because I'd hurt his ego by turning him down. Yes that was why he wasn't here.

I quickly finished my breakfast and got up to leave. I wasn't going to let what happened this morning mess up my work routine. I said goodbye to everyone, kissed Ron quickly, promised to meet the boys outside Potions and headed out of the hall and off to my first lesson: Ancient Runes. And as the class started I became engrossed in the lesson and promptly forgot all about Malfoy.

Ron greeted me with another hug and a kiss as I met him and Harry outside the door to the dungeons. "How was your first lesson?" Ron asked as we navigated our way through the cold, damp corridors of the dungeons.

"It was good, thank you I forgot how much I enjoyed learning."

"Well a year on the run from the world's most dangerous wizard and his crazy followers does make you grateful for the finer things in life." Harry pointed out, grinning at his sarcasm. I let the joke go over my head as the boys laughed, I was used to them poking fun at my enthusiasm for all things academic.

The boys finally went quiet as we walked into the class. Harry headed to a desk towards the back of the class, eager to avoid Professor Slughorn's attention. Ron and I followed him to the desk and began to set out our ingredients. Professor Slughorn entered the room and proceeded as he normally did: Potions instructions on board as well as in out books, unlocking the store cupboard, and registering us before sinking into the chair behind his desk.

I quickly gathered the appropriate ingredients and began the task of chopping, slicing and peeling them. I looked up from preparing my ingredients to see Draco working opposite me. His head was bent as he concentrated on the ingredients in front of him, his lips moving as he replied to some comment Blasie had made.

It struck me how beautiful he looked and how my heart was now beating so fast it felt like it would burst through my chest. What was happening to me? My palms were sweating, my stomach was in knots and I suddenly felt very flushed. Why was I having this reaction to Draco? _Because you __like him. _A small part of my brain answered. _No I don't_, the larger part of my brain replied. _Yes you do and you know it_. Was the final thought.

Oh Merlin's beard! I did. I fancied Malfoy. I had a crush on Draco Malfoy! This realisation did nothing to ease my mind instead it sent it into turmoil. What was I doing? I'm with Ron. Ron was my boyfriend! But I couldn't help wanting Draco instead. Sadness filled me as I once again remembered the horrible things I had said to him this morning. There was no way he'd want to be with me now!

I cast my gaze back to my desk in shame. Ron decided to then gently stroke my arm in a romantic gesture. How could I possibly think of going out with Malfoy when I had such a sweet boyfriend in Ron? But sweet actions didn't make a relationship I smiled at Ron and as he turned back to his work I glanced over to Draco again.

This time he was looking away and walked away from his desk and into the storeroom. I couldn't bear seeing the pain that I had glimpsed in his eyes, knowing I was the reason for it being there. I had to try and apologise to Draco and tell him I hadn't meant what I said.

I excused myself from my desk, telling Ron I needed more ingredients before following Draco into the storeroom. I looked around and found Draco at the back of the storeroom his back was facing me and his head was bent. I took a deep breath as I prepared what I was going to say.

"Draco?" I asked timidly. He slowly turned to look at me and the sadness on his face made me want to hug him and do anything I could to take that look of his face.

"Come to tell me you hate me Granger? Because you did that already and believe me once is enough?" His dejected tone mixed with his words had me feeling twice as guilty.

"No, I wanted to see if you were ok." I said, scared of his reaction.

"Like you care," he snapped and pain erupted in my chest, it hurt me to see him upset and knowing I was the cause of his upset. In that moment, I knew I had to make things right.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I think we should talk about what's happened."

"I think you said quite enough this morning, don't you?" Pain shot through me again at the hurtfulness of his words and the fact they were aimed at me hurt even more.

I pushed the pain to the back of my mind as I reminded myself that I deserved his anger and that I had to apologise for what I'd done.

"Draco, I-"

"Not now Hermione, please. I can't stand it." Annoyance filled me at the fact he wouldn't let me finish what I needed to say.

"But-" I tried again but my attempt was in vain as he walked past me and out of the storeroom, leaving me alone and fighting back tears about what I'd done. Words couldn't describe how much I regretted saying what I had this morning. I had ruined everything. It was my fault.

I wiped away a few stray tears and composed myself before walking back to my desk, and for the rest of the lesson I forced myself to not look up from my desk and tried desperately to concentrate on my potion.

I was in a rather impatient mood as I walked to the Great Hall when classes had finished. All I could think about was going back to my dormitory, waiting for Draco and finally talking about what happened as well as him accepting my apology. I'd hardly seen Draco all day, so it was obvious he was avoiding me. The fact that he was only made me feel worse if that was possible.

All day I'd been going over everything that had happened last night as well as this morning and had come to realise that I did in fact have rather strong feelings for Draco. Even after reminding myself over and over what had happened in the past between Draco and I and the fact Ron was my boyfriend, I still found myself wanting to be with Draco.

It didn't matter what had happened in the past, everything had changed. People had changed. And as for Ron… he was a great guy, a great friend and a great boyfriend even. But things had changed. I had changed, and after everything that had happened, every one deserved to be happy. Everyone deserved to have someone.

But I was no longer that someone…but I couldn't break up with him – not yet. He was still grieving and he needed me as his girlfriend. I really needed to tell Draco this and hoped he felt the same and understood.

Once again the impatient feeling flared. It was like a slow burn on my skin, slowly itching me. I felt like ditching Ron, Harry and Ginny and running back to my dormitory now. But I needed to eat something and say goodbye to the guys properly.

After what seemed like an age, we finally reached the Great Hall and sat at our table. I quickly grabbed something to eat, not really noticing what it was, and began eating it quickly.

"Someone's in a hurry," Harry commented on my eating pace.

I quickly swallowed a mouthful of food before replying: "You know me. I like to get started on homework as soon as possible. I don't want to get behind on our first day."

"You're doing your homework tonight? I thought we could go back to your dorm and hang out," Ron said.

"Ron what a lovely thought," I lied, "but we're not really supposed to have other students in our dorms and I don't want to break any rules on my first day back. I'm really sorry." I apologised as Ron looked upset at my rejection. "Maybe you could come round later in the week." I amended and was relieved to see his expression brighten in response. I carried eating hurriedly as the others talked about upcoming Quidditch trials. Again.

Soon my plate was empty and I made to leave. "You're going now?" Ron asked, noticing my movement.

"Yeah, sorry. But I really want to start this homework."

"Ok," Ron said before taking a bite of his dessert, "Oh Merlin. Hermione you have got to try some of this. It's amazing."

"Ron, I can't. I've got to go."

"Please, Hermione? One bite? Trust me you won't regret it." Sighing I gave in and let him feed me a bit of the dessert. He was right it was delicious, but it didn't make me want to stay.

"Thank you. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a nice night," I said smiling as I picked up my bag.

"Night!" Harry and Ginny replied.

"Do you want me to come meet you before breakfast?" Ron asked.

"That would be lovely," I said, now very impatient to leave.

"Kiss goodnight?" Ron asked. I tried not to let his request annoy me as I leant across the table to press my lips against his.

"Goodnight," I said as I pulled away.

"Love you," Ron replied.

"Love you too," I said as I got up and left the table. I could barely keep my stride at a normal pace as I walked out of the hall. Excitement filled me as I ran up the steps and headed for the first floor bathroom to check my appearance.

As I studied my reflection in the glass I became nervous. What if he didn't want me after what I said this morning? Well I couldn't blame him and I still need to talk to him. I took a deep breath as I rushed out of the bathroom and ran up the stairs.

Once I reached the portrait hole, I took a deep breath trying to calm my breathing before reciting the password. My nerves mounted as the portrait swung upon and I walked into the common room. The sight that greeted me had pain and anger shoot through me in equal measure. There on the sofa was Draco lying on top of Pansy as he kissed her. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before finding my voice.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, anger evident in my voice. The pair quickly broke apart, Draco looking at me in shock before Pansy opened her mouth.

"What does it look like Granger?" I was suddenly overcome with the urge to curse that smug smile off of her face. Instead, to cover the pain I was feeling, I assumed my position as Head Girl and used the school rules to my advantage.

"Pupils aren't allowed in the Head's dormitories. So I suggest you leave now," I snapped, ignoring her question and pointing to the portrait hole in anger.

"Draco! Are you going to let HER speak to ME like that?" Pansy shrieked in outrage. I waited for Draco's response, wondering what he's say.

"Pansy leave. I need to teach our Head Girl a lesson in manners." I was pleased that h's told her to leave and watched as she got up and left, my arms crossed over my chest. Once the portrait closed, Draco stood.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked sharply.

"Because you are abusing the privileges given to us as Heads of this school. We have a duty to set an example to the rest of the students!" I lied automatically. I knew he knew I was lying as he took a step towards me.

"That's bull! That's not why you're angry! You're angry because you saw me kissing Pansy! You're angry because I wasn't kissing you!" he shouted, staring into my eyes.

"No its not," I replied looking away from his gaze.

"Yes it is and you know it! Merlin I don't get you Hermione. First you kiss me. Twice! Then you tell me you hate me after I've admitted that I like you and now you're furious at the fact you've caught me kissing another girl! What the hell do you want?" He shouted. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"You," I whispered. He obviously hadn't heard me as he continued on his rant.

"You are the most infuriating women I have ever met – wait…what?" He asked having finally understood what I meant.

"I want you," I said louder, "but I'm scared. I don't know what this will mean. I don't want to hurt Ron-" he cut me off, having closed the distance between us and kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his kiss, my hands finding his hair as I pulled him closer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So here's chapter seven, I hope you like it :) It's kinda short compared to the other chapters but its got some sexiness in it so I hope that makes up for it :) Thank you to all those you have read and reviewed my story it means so much to me and as always I'm am willing to hear all suggestions and thoughts just review of PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, just these words below :) **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Draco's POV**

_I cut her off by closing the remainder of the space between us and kissing her deeply. And as her hands tangled in my hair, as she pulled me closer, I knew nothing mattered but us… _

We continued kissing and I couldn't believe that it was really happening. Absolute joy filled me at the fact she was kissing me back. Without breaking the kiss, I walked her backwards until her back hit the wall, and I gently pressed my body to hers feeling her soft curves pressed against my body. I almost groaned when she let out a moan as her body pressed against mine. The kiss became even more passionate and desperate as our tongues met and she moaned for a second time as I swallowed the sound.

Seconds blended into minutes, as the kiss continued in pure bliss. I felt her hands move from my hair and move down my neck to my shoulders and round to my chest. I couldn't contain my moan this time at the feeling of her hands on my body. Her hands played on my chest before she started to play with the fastenings to my robe.

I pulled back, both of us breathing heavily as we tried to calm down from the kiss. I opened my eyes to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed over with desire and lust, and her lips were damp and swollen from my kisses. In my mind she had never looked more beautiful. I pulled her hands away from my robes and took a small step back. I couldn't concentrate when she was that close to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, breathless.

"Nothing," I replied just as breathless as she was. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?"

"This morning and last night for that matter you accused me of wanting you only for sex, and I want to prove to you that that's not what I want you for. You mean more than that. I want to be with you Hermione. I never thought I'd feel like this, that I'd have the desire to be in a relationship. But I do, with you and I want us to take things slow, if that's ok with you?"

"That's more than ok," she said smiling at me.

"Good," I said stroking her cheek gently.

"I just have one question," she said.

"What's that I asked?" Curious about what she would ask.

"Can we still kiss?" She said her smile even bigger and I knew she was joking.

"I don't think I could live without your kisses now." I replied smiling back at her, as I pulled her gently towards me and placed another kiss on her lips.

"You have to stop that," she whispered against my lips.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because we need to talk."

A flash of fear ran through me, was she about to storm off again? "What about?" I asked hesitantly.

"About what we're going to do now. I assume we're in a relationship but what am I going to do about Ron? I can't dump him now, not when he's still grieving over his brothers."

"It's ok. I'm not asking you too, although I don't like the idea of you even pretending to be with that idiot, I understand. As long as your mine and not his anymore, that's all I want."

"I have no romantic feelings for him, he's still my friend and I don't want to cause him any more pain right now." She said looking down.

"Then that's settled we're be together in secret and as soon as you think he's ready you end it with Weasley and we can be together. How's that?" I asked.

"I think I have the best boyfriend ever," she said holding my hand.

"Really? What do I get for being the best boyfriend ever," I said teasingly.

"A kiss and a cuddle on the sofa before bed?" She offered, and I couldn't help but think it was the best thing anyone had ever offered me.

"Sounds good," I said leaning down and kissing her again.

A few minutes passed before we broke about and she smiled at me before pulling me towards the sofa. After we lay down, her lying in front of me, she asked the question I knew had been coming:

"Why were you kissing Pansy?"

"I thought that was obvious. I was trying to make you jealous, I thought if you saw me with another girl you'd realise your feelings for me, and say you wanted me. I'm so sorry if I upset you I just wanted to be with you so bad that I got abit crazy." I apoligised.

"What would have happened between you two if I hadn't come back when I had?"

I almost laughed at her question, "Nothing, I had to imagine she was you just so I would be able to kiss her. She repulses me actually. I just thought she'd annoy you."

"Well you were right," she said and we both laughed.

We spent the next few hours talking, getting to know each other and sharing amazing kisses. We must have been talking for hours because when I looked to the window the sky was pitch black. The lateness of the hour was only confirmed by Hermione's yawn. "Come on you, time for bed." I said getting up gently so as not to bother her and helped her up.

Hugging me close she said, "Come with me."

My heart almost stopped at her request, I would like nothing more than to cuddle her while she slept but I didn't want to risk us rushing things and scaring her away. "I can't Hermione. I meant what I said about taking things slow."

"Please," she said pouting slightly, "we don't have to do anything; I just want you to hold me."

I felt my resolve weaken at the pleading look on her face. "Fine," I said sighing slightly, "but I'm leaving once you're asleep."

"Fine, I'm going to go get ready for bed. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes?"

"Sure," I kissed her one more time, before heading off to my room to get changed.

As I walked into my room, realisation hit me. Hermione Granger was my girlfriend, and I was about to share a bed with her. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my face or the burst of happiness that suddenly filled me.

I quickly changed out of my robes and clothes, leaving my boxers on and grapping a black t-shirt from my drawer before pulling it on. I didn't know how comfortable she'd be if I was topless, and I didn't want to risk scaring her away.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, before proceeding to Hermione's bedroom. I paused outside the door and knocked. I didn't want to walk straight into her room if she was still changing. I didn't think my resolve to take things slow would take it. "Come in." Her voice called through the door before I opened it.

My mouth fell open at the sight of her sat on the bed. Her hair fell down her back and around her face and she was clad in the tiniest vest top and shorts I had ever seen. She actually slept in that, i thought disbelievingly as I hastened to close my mouth.

"You look beautiful," I said as I crossed to the bed and pulled the covers down, "Now get into bed."

Her cheeks flushed at my compliment, as she got under the covers and lay down, I quickly joined her in the bed before pulling the covers over us and holding her. "Goodnight Draco," she whispered before turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I replied, as i waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked.

"Of course," I said as I rolled to my side and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, immediately pushing her tongue into my mouth, I couldn't help but moan as I taste filled my mouth. With strength I didn't think she possessed she pulled me on top of her, as the kiss became fiercer. I could tell she was getting as turned on as I was, as she began rubbing herself against me.

That's when I pulled away. "Hermione, we have to stop before things go too far."

"But-"

"No buts, I meant what I said i won't rush you. Now I'm going back to my room. Seeing as you can't control yourself," I said teasingly and before she could say anything I gently kissed her forehead before climbing out of her bed and left her room.

I took a deep breath once I was in the bathroom, Merlin was I turned on. Having her in my arms, her tongue in my mouth as she moved against me had caused the biggest hard on I had ever had in my life. I looked towards the shower and doubted that the sharpness of the cold water would dampen the fever that had caused my now painful erection.

I walked the rest of the way to my room knowing exactly what I'd have to do once I got there to relieve my pain. I climbed into bed and took off my shirt before settling back into the pillows. I closed my eyes and imagined I was still with Hermione, her body pressed to mine as i kissed her senseless.

I moaned at the memory of the way she pushed her body against mine, so obviously turned on, as I slid my hand into my boxers and wrapped my hand round the thick base of my shaft. I pretended it was Hermione's hand that was pumping up and down as she brought me immense pleasure. I couldn't help but moan her name as I continued with my task.

I didn't hear my door close, or hear her approach to my bed. Suddenly the side of my bed dipped as she climbed into it, my eyes snapped open and my hand withdrew from my boxers. "Hermione, what-" i began not knowing quite what to say.

"Ssh," she said moving closer to me as she kissed my neck, my eyes closed involuntarily at the sensation. "Let me take of it."

"Hermione, no," I began as I briefly gained control of myself not wanting her to think she had to do anything."

"Please," she pulled back from my neck and looked into my eyes, "please, I want to."

She leant down to kiss me, this time on my lips, and when her tongue entered my mouth I couldn't help but moan. She must have taken my moan as my consent because in the next moment her hand was wrapped around my shaft.

It was much better then I imagined, as her hand began to pump up and down I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head at the incredible pleasure she brought me. Just after a couple of pumps from her hand I was ready to explode. My hand found her hair as I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss even further. My hips started moving towards her hand and before I knew it hot seed was jetting onto my stomach.

When I came back to reality, I pulled away from her, staring her straight in the eyes. I couldn't see any regret but I had to be sure. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I liked that it did," Hermione said, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. I smiled at her words before sitting up and reaching for my t-shirt.

After cleaning myself up, I offered her the now slightly damp t-shirt, "Did I get any on you?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I had never been embarrassed about this stuff before, why now? It must be the actually having feeling for the person thing, I answered for myself.

"No," she replied. I chucked the t-shirt across the room and settled back into the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"No problem, anytime," she replied.

I kissed her gently before rolling her onto her back, and I was above her. I kissed her again and again deepening them each time until she was arching up underneath me again. I turned my kisses to her neck, kissing up and down gently, as her breathing became heavier in my ear and my hand moved to cup her breasts. She moaned as my finger brushed her now erect nibble and I moved my lips back to claim hers.

Slowly I moved my hand down her body until I reached her shorts… "Draco, no," she said pulling away from me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I don't want you to think you have to because of what I did to you."

"Baby, that's only a part of why I'm doing it, a very small part. The main reason is because I want to," I replied kissing her gently again.

"Not tonight Draco, please."

I looked into her eyes and sighed. I wasn't going to push her. "Ok," I said before rolling off of her and pulling her against my side. "Goodnight Hermione," I said kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Goodnight Draco."

Perhaps tomorrow, I thought before drifting off to the best sleep I've had in a long while.

* * *

**A/N: You want another chapter? Then remember to review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've been busy taking my exams :) This chapter is dedicated to '_M.E. Potter' _for their continued support for this story :D As ever thank you so much for all your reviewing, favouriting and even just putting this story on alert. I love reading all your views and comments! **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing - J.K does **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Draco continued kissing me and I couldn't believe that I had admitted my feelings and that he felt the same way. I barely registered him walking me backwards; only when my back hit the wall did I notice we had even moved, I was that wrapped up in his kiss. He pressed his body against mine and I moaned at the feel of having him this close to me. He must have like the sound of my moan as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but moan again as his tongue brushed against mine.

As the kiss continued I moved my hands from his hair to his chest. It was his turn to moan as my hands moved around his body. Hearing him moan, encouraged me to continue my actions and play with the fastenings of his robes, as I fought the desperate urge to feel his skin against mine.

He pulled back, both of us battling to regain our breathing as we tried to calm down. As I tried to calm down I looked at him taking in the glazed look of desire reflected in his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed with arousal and his hair sticking up at odd angles due to my hands having run through it moments before. My attention was distracted from him as he gently tugged my hands from where they were grasping his robe. Once he got me to let go, he took a step away from me and I couldn't stop the feeling of rejection that suddenly overcame me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I continued to try and control my breathing.

"Nothing," he replied, just as breathless, "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?" I said feeling confused as to what he meant.

"This morning and last night for that matter you accused me of wanting you only for sex, and I want to prove to you that that's not what I want you for. You mean more than that. I want to be with you Hermione I never thought I'd feel like this, that I'd have the desire to be in a relationship. But I do, with you and I want us to take things slow, if that's ok with you?"

Relief filled me at the fact that he wanted me as my heart pounded at the sweetness of his words. He made me feel less guilty for feeling like this when I was with Ron, I really felt like he meant what he said and it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. "That's more than ok," I replied honestly smiling at him.

"Good," he said returning my smile as he stroked my cheek gently.

"I just have one question," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can we still kiss?" I asked, teasing him slightly.

He smiled back at me, "I don't think I could live without your kisses now," he pulled me towards him and kissed me again.

But before I could totally lose myself in his kiss again I knew we had to have a serious talk.

"You have to stop that," I managed to whisper against his lips. I didn't want him to stop kissing me but I couldn't let us get carried away again – at least not until we talked about what was happening with us.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Because we need to talk," I said, trying to clear my desire clouded head.

"What about?" he asked suddenly hesitant and I knew he was scared I'd reject him again and for what felt like the hundredth time today I felt guilty about how I had treated him this morning.

"About what we're going to do now. I assume we're in a relationship but what am I going to do about Ron? I can't dump him now, not when he's still grieving over his brother."

"It's ok. I'm not asking you too, although I don't like the idea of you even pretending to be with that idiot, I understand. As long as your mine and not his anymore, that's all I want."

His unexpected sweetness touched my heart again and I felt my feelings for him deepen. "I have no romantic feelings for him, but he's still my friend and I don't want to cause him any more pain right now," I said looking down suddenly ashamed of my behaviour.

"Then that's settled we're together in secret and as soon as you think he's ready you end it with Weasley and we can be together. How's that?" he asked me, I couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was offering me this solution it made me feel so glad to have him.

"I think I have the best boyfriend ever," I said holding his hand.

"Really? What do I get for being the best boyfriend ever?" he said, teasingly.

"A kiss and a cuddle on the sofa before bed?" I offered.

"Sounds good," he said leaning down to kiss me again.

The kiss continued for a few minutes and I smiled as we broke apart and be pulled me towards the sofa. After we lay down, I asked the question that I had been torn between the burning need to ask and the dread of hearing the answer which made me not want to ask it.

"Why were you kissing Pansy?"

"I thought that was obvious. I was trying to make you jealous, I thought if you saw me with another girl you'd realise your feelings for me, and say you wanted me. I'm so sorry I f I upset you I just wanted to be with you so bad that I went abit crazy." I let out a breath that hadn't known I'd been holding, as relief filled me at his answer. But I hadn't asked the other question that was causing me doubt.

"What would have happened between you two if I hadn't come back when I had?"

"Nothing, I had to imagine she was you just so I would be able to kiss her. She repulses me actually. I just thought she'd annoy you." I relaxed again at his answer.

"Well you were right," I said and we both laughed.

We spent the next few hours talking, getting to know each other and sharing fantastic kisses. We must have been talking for hours but it only seemed like a few minutes had passed before I started yawning.

"Come on you, time for bed," he said as he got up carefully before helping me up.

I hugged him as I said, "Come with me."

"I can't Hermione. I meant what I said about taking things slow." I couldn't help the small feeling of rejection I felt at his words. But I quickly pushed it aside.

"Please," I asked, "we don't have to do anything; I just want you to hold me."

"Fine," he said sighing slightly, "but I'm leaving once you're asleep."

"Fine," I said knowing it was the best conditions I was going to get, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes?"

"Sure," he said kissing me once more before turning to his room. I ran excitedly to my room not quite believing that I was about to share a bed with Draco Malfoy.

All too soon I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," I called and watched as Draco's mouth fell open as he looked at me. I nervously looked down at my outfit, nothing was wrong with it – it was just the same vest top and shorts that I always wore.

"You look beautiful," he said as he walked to my bed and pulled the covers down, "Now get into bed."

I blushed slightly at his comment before climbing into bed. "Goodnight Draco," I whispered once he joined me in bed and I had turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked, as I realised I missed his lips on mine.

"Of course." He replied, rolling to his side before he kissed me. I instantly deepened the kiss and heard him moan in response. With strength I didn't know I had I pulled him on top of me – desperate to feel him pressed against me. It felt as if I was on fire as our kiss deepened and I found myself rubbing against him in my quest to quench the fire.

But that's when he pulled away, "Hermione, we have to stop before things go too far."

"But-"

"No buts, I meant what I said I won't rush you. Now I'm going back to my room seeing as you can't control yourself," he said teasingly and before I could say anything to make him stay, he kissed my forehead, climbed out of bed and left me alone.

I sat up in my bed and stared at the door the door that led to the bathroom in disbelief. I wanted him back in my bed, I missed his presence. I felt really upset that he now wasn't with me. A part of me craved his presence. I needed him. I got out of bed and crossed to the door opening it quickly and walked through the bathroom until I reached the door to his room. I paused, taking a deep breath, reminding myself that he was my boyfriend and he wouldn't be mad at me for going into his room, before I slowly opened the door… Draco was in bed and he was –

I was shocked at what he was doing, of course I'd known he was turned on but I didn't know it was that bad. I knew I shouldn't have been watching but as I did watch him I was overcome with the urge to go over to him. Before I chickened out I walked over to the bed. He didn't realise I was there until I climbed into his bed.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at me in confusion and shock, "Hermione, what –"

"Ssh," I cut him off knowing that if we started to talk I would not get to do what I wanted. "Let me take care of it," I said as I kissed his neck.

"Hermione, no," he began and I knew he was trying to talk me out of what I was about to do.

"Please," I pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes, "please, I want to."

Before he could reply I leaned down and kissed him. He moaned as I deepened the kiss and took that as a sign of consent, because I moved my hand up and down his length. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His hips started moving in time with my hand and I revealed in the power of causing this reaction in him.

When he had finished, he pulled away from me. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I liked that it did," I admitted, blushing slightly. He smiled in return as he reached for his t-shirt. After cleaning himself up he offered me the now damp t-shirt.

"Did I get any on you?" he asked, blushing slightly obviously as embarrassed as me.

"No," I replied as he threw the t-shirt on the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

"No problem, anytime," I replied.

He kissed me gently as he rolled me onto my back. He kissed me over and over and they got deeper and deeper until I couldn't help but arch against him. He turned to kiss my neck as his hand cupped my breast, making me moan as his finger brushed across my nipple. He kissed me again as his hand moved slowly down my body until he reached my shorts.

"Draco, no," I said pulling away from him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want you to think you have to because of what I did to you," and also I was a little scared.

"Baby, that's only a part of why I'm doing it, a very small par. The main reason is because I want to," he said kissing me gently.

"Not tonight Draco, please."

He sighed and said, "Ok", before he rolled off me and pulled me against his side. "Goodnight Hermione," he said kissing my forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Draco" I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload a new chapter, but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) I'd like to thank my new beta **_**MizSphinx **_**for all the help and support given throughout the writing of this chapter. As such, I'm dedicating this chapter to **_**MizSphinx. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling, I just use her creations to create this story for my own and others (hopefully!) enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Draco's POV**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, and it was all thanks to the beautiful girl that was sleeping next to me. I rolled on to my side so I could admire her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful while she slept, that I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"You know it's rude to stare," Hermione said suddenly, making me jump slightly at her unexpected interruption.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her, my shock wearing away.

"Long enough to know you were watching me sleep. Do you always watch the women you share a bed with sleep?" she asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"I've never shared my bed with a woman overnight before," I answered honestly and watched as her eyes widened with surprise.

"So, you just love them and leave them, then?"

"Not with you," I answered. I didn't even know how I could ever drag myself out of this bed and away from her.

"Why not with me?"

"Because you're special," I said cupping her cheek with my hand. And she was special – the most extraordinary girl in the whole world.

"I'm special?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes, you are. Look at what you've done for our world. I seriously doubt Potter and Weasley could have done all that Horcrux searching without you – you are the smartest witch of our age."

"I never thought I'd hear such a compliment from you," she said, smiling at me. Warmth flooded through me at the fact that I'd made her smile.

"Well, I couldn't tell you how I really felt about you before, could I? Not the way my life was then…I'm just a coward really." I felt immensely guilty as I remembered my behaviour before and during the war.

"You were trying to save your life the only way you knew how," Hermione replied, and I was amazed at her words. She had seen - and sometimes been on the receiving end of - the worst side of me, and yet here she was defending me. I truly didn't deserve someone so pure and perfect…but Merlin did I want her.

"Not always," I replied as soon as I found my voice again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and again I was floored by her response. No-one had ever asked me that.

"Not right now," I replied. "There's something I'd rather spend the remainder of our time together doing." A grin spread across my face as I leaned down and kissed her. My heart leapt as I felt her return my kiss, and I loved how her body felt against mine.

Her arms went around my neck as the kiss became more passionate, and I had to resist the shiver that threatened to run through me at the feel of her hands playing with the hair at the back of my neck. Our breathing became heavier, and I ached from my desire for her.

I heard her moan and her hands began to clutch desperately at my hair. I took her reaction as an invitation to move things forward, so I moved my hand from her cheek and slowly slid my hand down her neck, feeling her pulse flutter wildly as I caressed it.

She moaned again as my hand gently passed over her collar bone and down to gently massage her breast. A wave of pleasure shot through me as she arched against me, and I moved my hand slowly down her body.

She broke our kiss and gasped for air. I was unable to keep my lips off her. I was like a man possessed, and needing to feel her soft skin against my mine, I desperately moved my lips to her neck.

I enjoyed listening to her moans and feeling her rhythmically moving against me. I slowly inched my hand down her body again until I reached the waistband of her shorts. My mind became focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was to bring her pleasure.

Just like the pleasure she had brought me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as the memory from last night flowed through me.

"Draco, don't. Not now, please." I had to force myself to listen and understand what she was saying.

Eventually her voice penetrated the fog of desire that had clouded my brain, and I was able to process what she had said. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her, rolling onto my back as I tried to calm my rapid breathing.

"I'm Draco," she said rolling to her side so she could look at me. "I'm just scared – I don't know what to do when it comes to this stuff."

My breathing gradually slowed while I processed what she had just said. Did that mean she and Weasley hadn't…? Joy filled me at the thought.

Rolling to my side so I could look into her beautiful eyes, I said, "So you haven't slept with Weasley?"

I watched as her face reddened with embarrassment, and for a horrible second I thought my earlier assumption was wrong. But joy and pleasure returned as I watched her shake her head.

"No we haven't. We haven't done anything," she said, holding my gaze.

Realisation of what she was trying to tell me hit me and put a whole new perspective on why she was saying no.

"That's ok, Hermione," I said, promising myself to let things develop at a rate that she was comfortable with. "I like that you don't know much. It means I can teach you. Besides, I really don't like to share."

"I told you: I can't end things with Ron now."

"I know and I understand, but I can't not be with you."

"So what happens next? Do we see each other in secret?" I asked.

"I suppose so," she said, and I longed for the day when we could be together openly.

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"Understanding." And she kissed me gently.

When she pulled away, she asked, "What's the time?"

"7.30," I replied after checking the time, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, I'm supposed to meet Ron for breakfast."

I was overcome with pain as the reality of our situation slammed into me. Jealousy reared its head as she got out of bed, but I forced the feeling away as I reminded myself that she had spent the night in my bed.

"I'll see you later in class," she said, bending to kiss me one more time before she left my room.

I couldn't help but feel on top of the world as I walked towards the Great Hall half an hour later. Nor could I keep the grin from my face. I had finally got the woman of my dreams, and for the first time in my life I felt truly happy.

Somehow, I knew where she was as soon as I entered the Hall. It was as if I could feel her presence even across the room. I looked over to where she sat, and she met my gaze. Could it be that she was as aware of my presence as I was of hers?

She smiled at me from where she sat before re-joining her conversation. I made my way to my house table, memories of last night filling my mind.

"Morning," I said brightly as I sat opposite Blaise, and helped myself to some toast.

Blaise stared at me, a shocked look on his face. "Ok: who are you and what have you done with Draco?"

"What?" I asked in between mouthfuls of toast.

"Nothing. You're just happier than I've seen you in a long time, and I wanted to know why?"

"Who says something's made me happy? Maybe I just woke up on the right side of the bed," I replied, my grin returning when I thought about who I'd woken up with this morning.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd spent the evening with a woman…" Blaise said, obviously noticing my grin. I felt bad for having to keep Hermione a secret from my best friend, but I couldn't risk anything spoiling what Hermione and I had.

"Ha! I wish!" I lied, trying to make it convincing.

"I thought you might have spent the night with Pansy," he continued.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because she told all of the Slytherins that you're back together. Plus, I saw you taking her back to your room after lessons had finished," he explained.

"We are really not together." I was angry about what Pansy had said. "Nothing happened, anyway. We kissed, that was all, and that only happened because I was bored and wanted to annoy Granger."

"Granger? What's she got to do with it?" Blaise asked, looking confused.

"She's the new Head Girl."

"How lovely. I guess she wasn't too pleased to arrive back to find Pansy in her room," Blaise said, smiling.

"No, she wasn't."I smiled as I remembered what Hermione's reaction had led to.

"So what are you going to do about Pansy?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." I sighed. Pansy could be so annoying sometimes. How many times did I have to tell her there wasn't - and never would be - an 'us'.

"Well, you'd better think of something fast because here she comes." I looked up to see that Pansy was, indeed, walking towards us.

That was just what I needed. I clenched my teeth as Pansy walked up to our table, a sickly smile on her face as she sat next to me.

"Morning, Draco," she said in a voice that she probably thought made her sound sexy, but in reality it made any man's ear buds cringe.

"What do you want, Pansy?" I asked putting as much venom and loathing as I possibly could into my voice.

"I just wanted to have breakfast with you, Draco. Celebrate the fact that we're a couple again."

"Pansy, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this: we are not a couple, and we never will be."

"What do you mean, Draco?" she replied, her smile faltering slightly.

"What I mean is that I don't want to be with you, that I'm not with you, and that I never want to be with you," I said bluntly.

"One of these days, Draco, you'll push me so far that I won't take you back," Pansy said, tears of anger swimming in her eyes as she got up from the table and stormed out of the Hall.

I felt guilty for my harsh words, and felt bad for upsetting and hurting her, but I felt like it was the only way. When it came to our relationship, Pansy was deaf to my feelings (or lack of feelings) towards her. I admit, in the past, I had led her on, gave her the wrong impression, even though I had known that it was wrong and selfish, and had only been for my personal gain.

However, she had no true feelings for me either. The only thing she found attractive about me was my wealth and family name. She only wanted what she could get out of me, and what she thought would elevate her life.

"Draco, we'll be late for Potions if we don't leave now," Blaise's voice broke through my train of thought. I looked around the Hall and saw there were only a few people still sitting at their tables.

"Come on, then. We had best not keep old Slughorn waiting," I said as I got up from the table and grabbed my bag.

Blaise followed me silently out of the Hall as we made our way to the dungeons. We arrived at class seconds before Slughorn entered and began the lesson. Blaise chatted about the latest girl who had caught his attention as we set about chopping, dicing, and preparing the ingredients needed for the potion we were making.

As I listened absentmindedly to Blaise's story, I cast my eyes around the room, desperate to find the object of my affection. I found her bent over her cauldron, vigorously stirring her potion, soot on her nose, and her hair all over the place because she had been running her fingers through it in frustration. I had never wanted her more than I did in this minute.

As if she could sense that I was staring at her, she looked up and returned my gaze. For a few seconds we did nothing but stare at each other, my eyes feasting upon her beauty. Finally, she smiled at me, a smile that reflected all that had passed between us. I returned her smile and continued to watch her as she returned to her work.

Several more minutes passed and then she set down her knife, I watched as she said something to Weaselbee and Potter before she left her desk and went into the storeroom. I quickly made an excuse to Blaise and made my way to the storeroom as well.

I found her amongst the shelves, her back towards me, and a jar in her hand.

"You know we can't keep meeting in here, like this," I said, leaning casually against one of the shelves that surrounded us. Startled, she almost dropped the jar she was holding. As she righted herself, she placed the jar back on the shelf before turning to face me, a small smile on her face.

"Can't you be away from me for even an hour?" she teased.

"Not when you look that beautiful."

"Ron and Harry are going to wonder where I am," she said, but she made no effort to move.

"Well we had better be quick, then." I closed the distance between us, and began kissing her deeply. Our kiss became more heated and our breathing became heavier. I pulled her tighter against me, and felt her desperately clutch at my hair.

After a blissful few minutes, she pulled away. Slightly breathless, she said, "Draco, I have to get back."

"Must you?" I asked, playing with her hair gently.

"Draco Malfoy, I will not let my potion go to ruin for a few extra minutes kissing you." I smiled at her words; she always placed her studies above everything.

"We have all of tonight, though," she added, a mischievous grin on her face as she left the storeroom. I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have her as I walked back to the desk I shared with Blaise. My contentedness continued as I worked in companionable silence with Blaise.

"So who is this girl you are so taken with?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Oh, you don't know her," I said surprised by his sudden question.

"Is she a Gryffindor?"

"No, of course not." I tried to convey outrage in my tone at his suggestion, whilst trying to hide my nervousness.

"It doesn't matter if she is. Times have changed. Things are different. There isn't as much animosity between the houses now," Blaise said, making me increasingly uncomfortable.

"I said she's not a Gryffindor," I persisted.

"If that's true, why did I just see you kissing Granger in the storeroom, then?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for another late chapter. Thanks to my wonderful beta _MizSphinx _for all the help, and thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story, your support means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Harry Potter related JK Rowling does, I'm just messing with her characters for a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**Draco's P.O.V **

I was floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, the events of last night clouding my brain. I felt intensely guilty for having betrayed Ron but I couldn't escape the happiness I felt this morning. I was jogged entirely into wakefulness by feeling someone move beside me and I became a aware of someone staring at me.

"You know it's rude to stare," I said keeping my eyes shut and was rewarded by the bed shifting suddenly as his body shock in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you were watching me sleep. Do you always watch the women you share a bed with sleep?" I asked opening my eyes to be greeted with the gorgeously handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

"I've never shared my bed with a women overnight before," I felt my eyes widen in shock at his admission, how could that be true? But I could see the truth in his eyes.

"So you just love them and leave them then?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not with you," he answered, and my heart jolted at the meaning of his words.

"Why not me?" I asked needing to know what I meant to him.

"Because your special," He replied, cupping my cheek lightly in his hand as he did so. No one had ever said anything like that to me before – not even Ron.

"I'm special?" I asked disbelievingly, even though his words had warmed my heart.

"Yes you are. Look at what you've done for our world. I seriously doubt Potter and Weasley could have done all that Horcrux searching without you – you are the smartest witch of our age." He replied, and again I was humbled and flattered by his words.

"I never thought I'd hear such a compliment from you," I teased.

"Well, I couldn't tell you how I really felt about you before, could I? Not the way my life was then… I'm just a coward really." He said, a sad look on his face.

Seeing him like that almost broke my heart, it was a complete contrast to how he usually appeared – so sure of himself. I'd seen him mad, self-assured, scared even but never sad. It really shocked me.

"You were trying to save your life the only way you knew how", I said and I meant it. I knew he had endured intense pressure during the war and leading up to it, not only from Lord Voldemort but from almost his entire family. I held nothing against Draco for his actions in the war – I understood completely why he did what he did.

"Not always," he replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, desperate to ease his painful past somehow.

"Not right now," he said, and I was slightly hurt by his unwillingness to confide in me. However, at the same time I didn't want to rush him, and I knew he would tell me when he was ready. "There's something I'd rather spend the time doing before we have to get up." A grin spreading over his face as he learned toward me and kissed me.

Immediately, I felt my stomach flutter with desire as I eagerly returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him as close to me as possible, and began to gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I liked running my hands through his silky hair as his lips moved demandingly over mine. I couldn't help but moan as my desire for him doubled in intensity.

My eyes drifted shut as I felt his hand gently glide down my neck and I let out another moan as I felt him gently caress my collar bone. I couldn't stop my body from involuntarily arching up against his and his touch reached my breasts.

I forced my lips away from his as I breathed deeply. His lips, however, never broke contact from me. Instead, they continued down the path of my neck. Sensation took complete control of me, leaving me helplessly moaning and rubbing my body against his, suddenly desperate for something only he could give me. I returned to my senses only at the feel of his fingers lingering against my shorts.

"Draco, don't. Not now, please," I begged, suddenly very aware of how close I had come to crossing the line and letting him continue with what he was about to do. That road would have led to something much more serious which I wasn't quite ready for yet.

Draco, however, seemed to be just as overcome with passion as I had been because he seemed oblivious to my protest. Instead, his lips continued kissing the sensitive skin of my neck and his fingers moved dangerously close to the waistband of my shorts.

Just when I thought I'd have to repeat myself, he abruptly pulled himself away from me and rolled onto his back, separating the contact between us completely.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I said, rolling onto my side so I could look at him better. "I'm just scared – I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to this stuff." I felt slightly embarrassed admitting my inexperience to him but I had to be honest. Draco rolled over to face me.

"So you haven't slept with Weasley?" he asked, surprising me. That had been the last thing I had expected him to say. I felt my face redden slightly, as I shook my head.

"No we haven't – we haven't done anything," I said pointedly as I held his startled gaze and anxiousness filled my stomach as I awaited his reply.

"That's ok Hermione. I like that you don't know much. It means I get to teach you. Besides, I really don't like to share."

Pleasure and relief filled me at his answer.

"I told you, I can't end things with Ron now," I reasoned.

"I know and I understand. But I can't not be with you – not now," he said and my heart softened at his words.

"So what happens now? Do we see each other in secret?" he asked.

"I suppose so," I replied and I couldn't wait for the day when we could be together publicly.

"Thank you Draco," I knew how difficult this must be for him and I was pleased at his mature approach to our situation.

"For what?"

"Understanding," I answered before kissing him.

Whilst we kissed gently, a memory of a promise I'd made the previous day crossed my mind – making me pull away from his embrace. "What time is it?"

I watched as he turned away to check the time then rolled back before answering, "7.30."

I felt my eyes widen with shock. "Oh no, I'm supposed to meet Ron for breakfast." I was going to be late, and Ron would wonder where I was… I quickly got out of bed and turned to Draco, "I'll see you later in class," I said, bending down to kiss him one last time before leaving his room to quickly get dressed.

After I got dressed in record time, I raced down the stairs, across the common room and through the portrait room. I was so preoccupied worrying about my lateness that I almost walked straight past Ron.

"Your late," he said as I turned to see him leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I had a late night," I replied, as I hugged him.

"I bet you were studying again. It's just like you to be working so hard when it's only the second day of term," he said, grinning at me as he took my hand and we began our walk to the Great Hall.

"You know me, I like to have a head start," I answered feeling guilty as I remembered what I had actually been doing last night.

"Can I come over tonight and spend some time with you?"

His question made me feel twice as awful, as I thought of how I would rather spend my time with Draco. I plastered a smile on my face and replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, "Yeah sure, as long as you don't stay too late. I have homework to do."

Luckily, Ron didn't notice my weak excuse, "That's ok 'Mione. I just want to get away from Harry and Ginny for a night. I know I gave them my permission but it's another matter seeing them together all the time."

"Don't you dare interfere, Ronald. They are happy that's all that matters."

"I know but it's my little sister and my best friend. Sometimes it's a little weird for me."

"I know, but they're in love and I'm sure Harry feels the same way about us sometimes. We are his best friends."

"I suppose your right…but they don't have to keep snogging in front of me all the time."

I didn't reply. I knew it would not help. Ron always had to have the last word. We reached the Great Hall and began scanning our house table for Harry and Ginny. We found them sitting by themselves about half way down the Gryffindor table. They faced each other as they conversed. Harry was stroking Ginny's hand as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

They didn't break eye contact until Ron and I had reached the table and Ron had slammed his bag on the bench with unnecessary force. I scowled at him annoyed at his blatant rudeness. The happy couple smiled their welcome as I took my seat next to Ron.

Unlike him, I was happy for my best friends and thought their displays of affection were cute and heart-warming.

As I reached for some toast, awareness rolled through me like a hot wave and I knew, Draco had just entered the Hall. I looked towards the door and, sure enough, there he was. He seemed to notice me at the same time because he looked straight at me and our gazes met. Could he bas as aware of me as I was of him? I smiled at him before returning my attention to my friends.

"Ron, we've got Quidditch practise tonight – I just booked the pitch," Harry said.

"But I was going to spend the evening with Hermione," Ron protested.

"Sorry, mate. The pitch is booked for after dinner, so maybe you could go to 'Mione's dorm later?" Harry asked.

"I suppose… if that's ok with you 'Mione?" Ron asked turning his attention to me.

"It's fine with me." This new plan gave me time to explain to Draco about Ron's arrival – as well as allowing us some time together before Ron came over.

"It gives you time to do your homework before I get there so I can stay later," Ron smiled at me.

"Sounds wonderful," I returned his smile with a fake one of my own. Merlin only knew how Draco would react to this…

After breakfast, we headed towards Potions class. I enjoyed Potions, the methodical way of making the required Potion always had to have my full attention and the time usually seemed to fly by. Proffessor Slughorn gave us another Potion to make before he retired to his office, and we all got started. As I was chopping the Boomslang skin, I was flooded with the same sense of awareness as I had been in the Great Hall.

I looked up to see Draco gazing at me again. I smiled at him – pleased that he continued to stare at me, and I saw him return my smile with a gorgeous one of his own before I returned to preparing my ingredients.

After a few minutes of adding the appropriate ingredients to the simmering Potion, I noticed I didn't have enough snake fangs for the next stage. I quickly told Ron and Harry where I was going and headed to the storeroom.

I hastily searched the selves until I found the jar of snake fangs, taking the correct amount I needed, pocketing them and replacing the lid.

"You know we can't keep meeting in here like this," the voice startled me so much I almost dropped the jar. Realisation of who spoke hit me as I placed the jar safely onto the self before turning to face him.

"Can't you be away from me for even one hour?" I teased.

"Not when you look that beautiful," he replied, his words making me blush.

"Ron and Harry are going to wonder where I am," I finally said, yet I made no move to leave.

"Well, we had better be quick then," he closed the distance between us, and began to kiss me deeply. Our kiss became heated as it continued and he pulled me tighter against his body. I desperately clutched his hair as his mouth moved passionately against mine.

After a few moments of blissful kissing, I pulled away, "Draco I have to get back," I protested breathlessly.

"Must you?" he asked as he played with my hair and I couldn't help but be pleased at his reluctance for me to leave.

"Draco Malfoy, I will not let my potion got to ruin for a few extra minutes kissing you," I paused before adding, "We have all of tonight though." A mischievous grin appeared on my face before I walked out of the storeroom and back to my potion.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of spells and charms. I spent no more time with Draco, although we shared lingering looks throughout the day. I rushed through dinner in my eagerness to be reunited with him. I left the Great Hall after saying goodnight to both Harry and Ginny and promising to see Ron in an hour, and hurried back to the Head's dormitories.

As I entered the common room, I was pleased to see Draco sat in one of the arm chairs that surrounded the fire. "How was your d-?" I trailed off as I processed his stony expression and I realised something was wrong. Suddenly feeling panicked, I asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Blaise knows about us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **It seems like all I do is apologise for taking so long in updating this story but I really am sorry for the wait. If I could spend all day every day writing then believe me I would but as yet, I do not have that luxury… Thanks once again to my beta _**MizSphinx **_who kindly puts up with my long absences and makes my writing better. I hope you all like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Thank you all for your support.

**Disc****laimer: **Story belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just messing with her characters for awhile…

**Chapter Eleven **

**Draco's POV**

"_If that's true, why did I just see you kissing Granger in the storeroom, then?" _

My stomach dropped at his words and my mind whirled at the implications of them. In my panicked state my gaze sort Hermione, I found her bent, once more, over her cauldron working away at her potion. She had no idea that our worlds were about to be turned upside down. Now that Blaise knew it was only a matter of time before everyone else found out.

Then Hermione would be an outcast. She'd be shunned by her friends for cheating on Weasley with a former Death eater. She'd be taunted, teased and despised by the whole school. I couldn't let that happen to her – I wouldn't let that happen to her. I knew what I had to do. I had to lie to my best friend, to protect her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said playing ignorant.

"Don't lie to me man. I'm your best friend, and I saw you two going at it in the storeroom."

My heart plummeted even further as I realised he would not be dissuaded from his path of interrogation, and that I had only one choice now…

"Ok, Ok. It's Granger." I snapped, my temper rising at his persistence.

"She's the girl you love?"

Confessing exactly how I felt to my best friend, I burst out, "Yes, she is, and I don't need you to tell me how wrong it is, or how she is Muggleborn and therefore unsuitable for me. I know it all already and I don't care about that. I've never felt like this before."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Draco. Don't assume to know what I'm going to say or do. You have no idea what I'm thinking. You're not the only one whose parents forced their pure-blood supremacist ideas upon you. And you're not the only one to disagree with your parents beliefs," Blaise said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry Blaise-"

"Let me finish. I don't believe that anyone less than Pureblood is a disgrace, so I don't think you're a disgrace for loving Granger. I don't think that now and I didn't think that then."

"_Then?_" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Four years ago when you first fell in love with her."

"You knew?" I was surprised at his words. I'd thought I'd done a good job of hiding my feelings for Hermione -obviously I hadn't.

"Of course I knew. I'm your best friend. Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"Then you won't tell anyone?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course not. Although I am surprised you got her," Blaise responded, and my anger resurfaced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well, no offence, mate but you were a total dick to her for almost her entire school career." My anger immediately vanished and was replaced with guilt as he reminded me of my past actions.

"I didn't want to be not after fourth year. I feel terrible about it now," I replied honestly.

"That's not your fault, mate. Your parents, especially your father, are partly to blame. My parents shoved the same ideas down my throat as well. I know what it's like, what it does to you."

"I know you do, Blaise. It's not a nice feeling regretting most of your life," I sighed , casually throwing some chopped ingredients into my potion.

"You had no choice. Neither of us did. We both did what we had to to stay alive."

What Blaise said reminded me of what Hermione had said to me that morning. I thought to myself that maybe people didn't believe I was totally evil. Blaise continued, "After all, you have got to start forgiving yourself Draco, or you'll go insane."

Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just let go of the past and concentrate on the future…

"You're right," I said, consciously making the decision to put the past behind me, or try to at least.

"Course I am. I'm always right. I told you yesterday that she liked you back, and today she's kissing you," Blaise said knowingly.

"Yeah, you were right. She does like me. A lot.I think," I smiled slightly as I remembered my time together with Hermione. Blaise and I shared a knowing look before we returned our attention to our potion.

"Hang on," Blaise said breaking the silence. "You took Pansy back to your dorm yesterday and kissed her _and_ Granger saw you. How come Granger's kissing you today?"

"Pansy made her more jealous then I thought," I admitted, feeling slightly sick at the memory of kissing Pansy.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, curiosity blazing in his eyes.

"After Pansy left, we had an argument, where she admitted she wanted me and we ended up kissing again," I confessed.

"And?"

"And…nothing. We talked for abit and then went to bed."

"Oh," Blaise replied, sounding disappointed, "did she freak out on you this morning like she did yesterday?" he continued.

"Well, she didn't slap me or run out of my bed screaming. So no, she didn't." I said whilst stirring my cauldron.

"Wait! Back up. She _slept _in your bed? I thought you said nothing happened?" Blaise accused me, eyes wide in shock.

"Nothing happened," I replied, trying to suppress the smug grin that was fighting to emerge.

"Liar," Blaise said his smug expression matching the one I had failed to keep off my face, "I know that face. You did do something. Who would have thought the Gryffindor Princess likes to get naughty."

"Yeah, she does," my grin stretched from ear to ear at Blaise's arched eyebrow.

"Now that's not fair. You're not sharing the details. Stop teasing," Blaise whinged.

"Sorry," I lied. I couldn't be less sorry.

"Well, at least tell me if it was good."

I played with the idea of not telling him but it was nice to share my happiness with someone.

"Man, it was amazing," I finally said.

"Wow! Well she is hot. No wonder she's good in bed," Blaise said a smirk on his face. I didn't like him talking about Hermione like that, so I gave him a scathing look to show it.

"Sorry," he apologised, noticing my displeasure.

"But we're keeping it a secret though. No one can know," I said pointedly, once again empathising the need for Blaise to keep silent about what he saw and now knew.

"Because of her boyfriend? I saw them have breakfast together again in the Hall this morning."

I felt a stab of jealousy at Blaise's words. I wanted nothing more than to be the one having breakfast with Hermione and being in public with her, everyone knowing that were together.

"Yeah because of the Weasel."

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. But he lost his brother in the war. A war I helped start…" I started to explain but trailed off as old tortured memories and feelings resurfaced. I shook my head, trying to dislodge the unwelcome thoughts, "She doesn't want to upset him anymore then she has too, and right now he's still grieving. It's the best way for all of us."

"Are you sure about that? He'll be just as upset and angry no matter when she tells him because he loves her. What if that's just an excuse?"

I became irritated and somewhat offended by Blaise's accusation, "Hermione wouldn't do that. She's not the type."

"Really? Because this morning I'd never have pegged Granger to be the type that cheats on her boyfriend. People change."

My irritation deepened into anger. How dare he talk about Hermione like that! That was completely unlike Hermione. But if I was being honest, I was also angry with myself as I realised a small part of me had begun to agree with Blaise. I'd began half expecting Hermione to change her mind about us.

In an attempt to conceal these sudden doubts and feelings of unease, I said – with more certainty then I felt, "Just shut up, Blaise. You're wrong."

"Hey, I probably am. You're right. Granger's not like that. I'm sorry."

"Okay," I said, turning my attention back to my potion, still fuming at Blaise's unjustifiable and completely wrong assumption. The rest of the lesson passed in uncomfortable silence as I refused to talk to Blaise.

As soon as Potions finished I headed for my next lesson without saying goodbye. As I continued my day my thoughts turned to how I was going to tell Hermione about Blaise knowing our secret. My stomach turned each time I thought about approaching the subject with her. I knew I had to tell her though.

Besides, she deserved to know the truth and decide for herself what she wanted to do. Even though the thought of her making the decision to end our brief relationship made me feel sick.

Eventually, after all my lessons were finished, it was time for dinner. My anxiety doubled as everyone headed to the Great Hall, but I had lost my appetite and instead headed straight back to my dormitory.

As soon as I entered the common room I slung my bag on the floor and collapsed into the nearest armchair. I tried to calm my nerves as I sat gazing into the fire but I couldn't. instead, I turned my mind to trying to figure out what I was going to say to Hermione. The minutes ticked by like hours as I waited nervously for Hermione to arrive back from dinner.

Eventually, the portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped inside the common room. She looked so beautiful as she smiled warmly at me, and my heart skipped a beat before my stomach plummeted as fear of losing her enveloped me once more.

"How was your d-?" she must have noticed my stony expression, "What's wrong?"

This was it. This was the thing I'd been dreading all day. I took a deep breath before telling her: "Blaise knows about us." I kept my gaze on her face as I watched my news sink in. Shock, worry and finally anger crossed her face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked me timidly.

"Blaise knows we're together," I explained again, more slowly this time. I know she was finding it hard to process what had happened.

"Oh my God! How did he find out? Did you tell him? How could you do this?" she shouted angrily at me. I was instantly hurt by her accusation. How could she think I'd do that?

I got to my feet. "Of course I didn't tell him! He walked in on us kissing in the storeroom !" My announcement was met with silence as we both dealt with our anger – her's at Blaise's discovery of our relationship, and mine at her assumption that I hadn't kept our relationship secret.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I'm just surprised and worried about Blaise finding out and what he'll do with the information," Hermione explained, closing the distance between us and wrapping her arms around me. Her apology slowly eased my anger.

"He won't do anything with the information. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone and I believe him. He wouldn't do that to me. He knows how much to me," I reassured her as I returned her hug.

"Well, if you trust Blaise not to say anything, then so will I," she said her head resting against my chest.

I smiled, glad to hear her say that. Then I asked the question that had plagued m since this morning. " So you still want to be with me then?"

Hermione quickly stepped away from me her shocked gaze meeting mine. "Of course I do. Why would you even think I wouldn't?"

"Because Blaise knows…I didn't think you'd want to carry on".

"You said he won't say anything, so it doesn't matter that he knows. We'll just have to be more careful. Why would I give you up?"

My heart warmed up at her words, and I felt all the fear I had harboured all day melt away. I smiled down at her, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes as I slowly leant down to kiss her.

Our lips had barely touched when we were interrupted by a loud knock on the portrait concealing our common room from the rest of the Hogwarts. We quickly sprang apart and I raised a quizzical eyebrow at Hermione.

She said, "In all the excitement from your shocking announcement, I forgot to tell you that Ron is coming over tonight. That must be him now."


End file.
